


Y/N L/N and the Goblet of Fire

by hermionesring



Series: The Girl Who Lived [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, You get the idea, some grammatical and spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesring/pseuds/hermionesring
Summary: In (Y/N) (L/N)’s fourth year at Hogwarts, there is an event called the Triwizard Tournament that is being held at her own school. Everyone is looking forward to it as it has not happened in centuries. Only a certain number of people can join because there is a minimum age requirement of 17. Would the whole event be fortunate or disastrous?Harry Potter x Reader. Oh and I own nothing. I repeat, I do not own the characters (except for this one OC that no one really cares about because he vanishes after two chapters), the storyline, and you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: The Girl Who Lived [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203686
Kudos: 1





	1. House of Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say exactly but here's some note that you might want to know lol
> 
> There will be an OC in this book that has a crush on you and he’s some Ravenclaw boy in your year named Alexander Montgomery (don’t ask, besides this is Harry Potter, you can give OCs a simple name) because why not?
> 
> Don’t worry, this won’t turn into an awful love triangle, trust me, I hate anything that involves two potential love interests. So Alexander won’t get in the way of your (slightly forming) romantic relationship with Harry. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, I believe he only shows up in like, two chapters.
> 
> I imagine Alexander to look like a younger Richard Madden (he's 34 by the time I type this) so there's his face claim.
> 
> Viktor Krum will also be referred by his first name here, but it's still the same person, obviously.
> 
> On to the story. Happy Reading.

An old man lit a fire using a match and lowered it to the inside of the stove, starting the fire there and he brought the kettle to the front of the stove and placed it on the fire to make boiling water. The television was on in the background and the channel was the local news, and the man grabbed a pot and opened it before putting something, then looked up and watched through the window that the lights of the neighbors were turned on and he began to walk away.

"Bloody kids!" The man muttered.

He grabbed the keys and began walking out with a small flashlight in his hands, guiding himself in the dark night. He looked up at the house which was a mansion and he walked up the steps, pushing the door open and saw that everywhere else in the house was suspiciously dark. On his left was an old clock that was filled with spider webs then he heard a loud bang as if someone was laughing. He slowly walked up the stairs and took note of how messy the mansion was, it was as if no one had resided in this mansion for centuries.

He stopped moving when he heard someone speaking, and their voice sounded raspy and strange. "How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once-" he continued walking up the stairs to eavesdrop better but the very last step creaked and he cringed once he stepped food on the second floor. He looked forward and saw an ugly looking man standing in front of an armchair.

"Oh, no, no, my Lord Voldemort," pleaded the ugly man, "I only meant, perhaps, if we were to do it without the girl-"

"NO!" The raspy voice shouted. "THE GIRL IS EVERYTHING!" Another man appeared, he looked younger than the ugly man and he crouched down beside the armchair. "IT CANNOT BE DONE WITHOUT HER! AND IT WILL BE DONE, EXACTLY HOW I SAID!"

The old man continued to walk forward and the younger man spoke. "I will not disappoint you, my lord."

"Good!" The raspy voice said as a snake slithered its way up the stairs. "Gather our own comrades. Send them a sign!" The man noticed the snake and he stepped aside, startled for a second and he watched it walk in the room. It then appeared on the arm of the chair and began to speak in a funny language that was not easily understood and sounded like someone was hissing. "Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door!"

The younger man looked up and saw the old man and the ugly man walked to the doorway, making the old man stand back and the ugly man gave an ugly grin. "Step aside, Wormtail! So I can give our guest a proper greeting. The ugly man stepped aside and the old man brought his arms up, then the armchair turned to make the person that owned the raspy voice do what he needed to do. "Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing the old man saw was a strong flash of green light before everything turned into nothingness for him.

In his own house, the stove was left on with no chance of having it turned off anytime soon and lots of steam came out of the kettle along with a very unpleasant noise.

And at that exact same moment in Devon, England, where The Burrow, household of the Weasley family, was located,(Y/N) (L/N) shot up awake with a burning pain in her forehead, specifically on the right side where her lightning bolt shaped scar was located.


	2. Quidditch World Cup

What a dream that was! (Y/N) shook furiously in her bed as if it was a way to get rid of all the pain she was feeling right now. She groaned in pain and placed her hand on her forehead, then she heard a familiar voice.

“(Y/N)!” Harry called out, holding out a lit small candle by her. The girl only groaned in response. “(Y/N)!” The girl finally turned her head and her eyes widened at first. “Are you alright?”

She blinked and rubbed her eyes before recognized Harry. “Harry! Bad dream!” She sat up on the bed and Harry leaned back, standing straight. “When did you get here?”

”Last night, though you were already asleep by then,” answered Harry, “and I reckon Hermione has arrived just now. You?”

”Yesterday morning.” (Y/N) said and Harry nodded, placing the candle on the table besides Ron’s bed.

”My parents have been calling me for a while now, I’ll meet you downstairs, alright?” Harry said, beginning to walk away.

(Y/N) nodded. “Yeah, see you.”

He nodded back and as he walked out of the room, Hermione came in and stood by Ron’s bed. “Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!” She said as she entered.

Ron woke up and pulled up his blanket. “Bloody hell!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, get dressed, and don’t go back to sleep.” (Y/N) could only think about the dream she just had and the pain was still there, albeit it was slightly diminishing, still rubbing it and breathing heavily. She then turned to her right and watched Hermione continued to lecture Ron. “Come on, Ron! Your mother says breakfast is ready!”

Ron responded by falling back on his bed asleep. Hermione sighed before walking out of the room while shaking her head, disappointed that she had failed in getting Ron to wake up.

Reluctantly, (Y/N) and Ron soon got up, ate breakfast, and left the Burrow with the entire Weasley family and the Potters plus Hermione. It was still quite early in the morning and (Y/N) and Ron spent a lot of time yawning. "Ron, where are we actually going?" (Y/N) asked.

"Don't know." Ron said tired as they all walked in the forest. "Hey, dad, where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest," said Mr. Weasley, "keep up!"

(Y/N) jogged up to stand next to Hermione as a man appeared, probably approaching them. "Arthur! James! Lily!" The man greeted cheerfully.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Lily Potter said, pointing to (Y/N) rubbing the sleep off her eyes and Ron yawning.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with us at the Ministry." James Potter said to the group of children.

Then a tall boy appeared, falling off a tree and landing on his feet. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked, shaking the boy's hand.

"Yes, sir." The boy, or Cedric, said politely. "This way."

The group walked but (Y/N) paused when Amos Diggory spoke in front of her. "Merlin's beard! You must be (Y/N) (L/N)!"

"Yes, sir." (Y/N) said.

Amos Diggory held out his hand and she shook it. "Great, great pleasure!"

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." (Y/N) said and Amos placed his hand on her back and they walked, beginning a mini conversation.

(Y/N) had no idea what they were doing but she knew they were at a field. "Yes, it's just over there!" Amos Diggory said, and in the field there was a single boot. Someone began running. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah. We don't want to be late."

"Come on, nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position."

People began to stand around the boot. "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" (Y/N) asked.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, lass," said Fred Weasley.

"It's a Portkey!" George Weasley said.

"Time to go!"

(Y/N) got on her knees but she was still confused. "What's a Portkey?"

"Ready? After three, one, two,"

People except for (Y/N) grabbed it, but Mr. Weasley looked up.

"(Y/N)!"

She grabbed it right before Amos Diggory said three. Soon enough, they were all spinning and everyone screamed. "Let go kids!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let go!"

(Y/N) was the first to let go and she screamed while she fell. The twins followed and so did everyone else, and (Y/N) landed on her stomach. Someone landed on (Y/N), making her groan and cough. That someone rolled over the side and (Y/N) looked to see that it was Harry that landed on her and they blushed.

"Are we always going to land on the other when one of us falls?" (Y/N) asked, chuckling.

"Apparently so." Harry responded.

Everyone looked up and saw all the adults and Cedric walking down gracefully in the air then they all got on the ground. "I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, ay?"

Cedric walked in front of (Y/N) and held a hand out. She stared at it before smiling at him and accepting it, getting up with his help. "Thanks."

The group all walked together and (Y/N) saw a lot of tents. "Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" In the air there were a couple of people flying on their brooms. "Come on! Keep up, girls!" They all walked to see a bunch of flags then one broom flew past the group, almost hitting them. "Blimey!"

"Parting of the ways, I think, old chap!" James said to Amos.

"See you at the match!" Amos said, shaking his hand.

"See you!"

Amos and Cedric left together and everyone else continued walking before stopping by a small tent. "Home sweet home." Mr. Weasley said and the Weasleys and the Potters, and Hermione got in the tent, yet (Y/N) remained confused.

"What?"

Once Mr. Weasley entered, (Y/N) slowly followed. She pushed aside the tent to see that it was actually huge on the inside and she stepped in, watching with awe. "Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" The Weasley twins shouted.

"Feet off the table!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Feet off the table!" The twins repeated.

(Y/N) smiled. "I love magic."

In the stadium, they were all walking up the stairs to get to their seats. "Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked.

The Malfoys appeared. "Well, put it this way," said Mr. Malfoy, "if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Draco Malfoy spoke. "Father and I are in the Minister's box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Mr. Malfoy smacked Draco Malfoy with his cane. "Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people." The group began to walk away but then he smacked his cane on the rail. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." He then pulled it away and left.

Later, they continued to walk. "Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be waiting for." Amos Diggory said. "Come on!"

The Irish then flew into the stadium. "It's the Irish! There's Troy! And Mullet! And Moran!" As those players flew up in the air, they set off fireworks that made a figure do a dance.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!"

"Here come the Bulgarians!"

The Bulgarians appeared out of the dancing figure and began doing their moves. One of them stood out. "Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!" Fred said.

On the stadium, there was a huge moving picture or video of the Bulgarian Seeker. "Krum! Krum! Krum!" He moved and a flag with his name fell and everyone cheered. Then Krum himself flew and held his arm out.

"Good evening!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed, his wand on his cheek. "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" He released some light that went in the air, signaling the beginning of the match.

After all that was over, the Weasley twins began dancing back in their tent. (Y/N) and Harry sat together by a window and Ron walked out of his bunk. "There's no one like Krum!" Ron exclaimed.

"Krum? Dumb Krum?" One of the twins said.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind!" Ron said. "He's more than an athlete, he's an artist!"

Ginny walked out of her own tent. "Think you're in love, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Shut up."

The twins began singing. "Viktor I love you," one of them dragged Ron and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Viktor I do!"

Amused, (Y/N) and Harry joined in the singing to tease Ron. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

An explosion occurred outside. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!"

Ron began tossing something at one of his brothers then suddenly Mr. Weasley ran in. "Stop, stop! It's not the Irish!" He walked to Ginny. "We've got to get out of here, now."

(Y/N), Harry. Ron, and Hermione got out together and saw a bunch of other people running as well. "GET OUT, IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!" Someone shouted. They saw that the area was being blown up and smoke came out of everywhere.

"Get back to the Portkey and stick together!" Lily exclaimed.

"Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" Mr. Weasley said.

(Y/N) stopped and stared for, ignoring Hermione calling for her name. She saw a group of people with pointed hats walking and speaking in something strange, but it was not Parseltongue. (Y/N) finally left only to bump into Harry and he took her hand and ran away together, both were unable to hear Hermione calling for them and her screams died out as the two got farther away from the group.

When they saw Death Eaters, (Y/N) and Harry ran the other way but the both of them fell and they tried to crawl before getting up, but people had kicked them in the faces which was enough to knock them out, and they were left unconscious on the ground.

(Y/N) had been the first to wake up and her body shook before her eyes opened. As she got up, she shook Harry awake and the both of them looked to see a strange man with a wand, standing there and staring at them. The man began approaching them and the two got up, running and hiding behind a tent until they heard a familiar voice.

"(Y/N)? Harry? Where are you?"

"(Y/N)! Harry!"

(Y/N) and Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione. "We've been looking for you two for ages!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought we lost you!"

"What is that?" (Y/N) asked, talking about the moving green skull in the air with a serpent as its tongue. Suddenly, a familiar sharp pain rang in her scar and she placed her hand on it again.

Then they heard a bunch of people appear behind them. "Stupefy!" They ducked in time with (Y/N) wrapping her arms around Harry, Ron, and Hermione as red light came and only collided with each other, making a small and harmless explosion.

"Stop!" The voice of Mr. Weasley rang through the field and everyone looked to see him and the Potters running. "That's my son!" All three of them shouted in unison.

"Harry! (Y/N)! Ron! Hermione! Are you four alright?" James asked as he ran towards the group of four and they nodded.

"We came back for Harry and (Y/N)." Ron said.

A man then ran with his wand aimed. "Which of you conjured it?"

Lily looked at the man. "Crouch, you can't possibly-"

"Do not lie!" Crouch shouted, aiming his wand at the four. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?"

"Barty, they're just kids!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"What crime?" (Y/N) asked again.

Ron leaned over to whisper in (Y/N)'s ear. "It's the Dark Mark. It's You-Know-Who's mark."

"What, Voldemort?" (Y/N) asked. "And those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they?"

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"His followers?" Someone asked.

Mr. Weasley looked at the person. "Death Eaters."

Crouch looked at him. "Follow me."

(Y/N) and Harry stepped forward. "Um, there was a man, before. There!" Harry said, pointing at the place he and (Y/N) found the man.

Crouch nodded and turned around. "All of you, this way.”

James approached Harry. “A man, Harry? Who?"

Harry looked at his father. "I don't know. We didn't see his face."

They all looked back up at the air to look at the green skull that remained.


	3. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Moody

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione pulled down the newspaper that had the Dark Mark on the front page when the four heard the lady selling candy calling out again. "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" Ron closed the book he was reading and he and (Y/N) got up to order. The woman was now right outside the compartment. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Packet of Drooble's and a Licorice Wand." Ron said. The woman handed him what he needed. "On second thought, just the Drooble's."

(Y/N) stood next to Ron. "It's alright, I'll get it."

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks." Ron said dejected before plopping down on his seat.

(Y/N) moved closer to buy some candy and a group of boys approached the trolley to order. "Two Pumpkin Pasties, please?" She turned to see that the boy in the front was the one to order it, and he had brown hair with a little bit of curls to go along with it and blue eyes. (Y/N) and the boy made eye contact and (Y/N) smiled at him, making the boy blush, prompting his friends who stood behind him to snicker. "Thank you," said the boy shyly once the woman gave her the candy and walked away with his friends who kept laughing and nudging him, and he took a last look at (Y/N) before looking away and going back to his own compartment.

Harry, who had watched the slightly awkward exchange, from the inside of the shared compartment with (Y/N), Ron, and Hermione, narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed brunet boy and had a blank expression that was also unreadable at the same time. 

(Y/N) looked at the woman. "Anything sweet for you, dear?" The woman asked her.

"A Licorice Wand, please." (Y/N) said and paid the woman as soon as she handed the candy to her and thanked her before entering her compartment. Once she sat down, she began eating the candy as the woman passed by and asked other people if they had anything to buy.

Ron glanced at (Y/N), having also watched the silent exchange between (Y/N) and the blue eyed brunet boy. "I see you've caught someone's interest." He chuckled.

"What is his name, anyway? I feel I've seen him once or twice before." (Y/N) asked.

Ron leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms. "Ah. Alexander Montgomery. Ravenclaw. The lad is in our year and he's awfully quiet until you get to know him, then he's talkative and won't ever shut up once he considers you a friend."

"Oh yes, I remember him," said (Y/N), remembering who he was as he was her assigned partner for Transfigurations once, "I didn't know you were friends with him."

"No, I'm not. But I have spoken to him a couple of times before. And I've seen him with his friends, he's the one doing all the talking most of the time." Ron said.

Hermione’s expression changed as she read the newspaper. “This is horrible!" She exclaimed sadly. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or-"

"Loads, according to dad," said Ron, eating his candy, "that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses."

(Y/N) rubbed her scar and Hermione glanced at her. "It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."

The girl shook her head. "I'm fine."

But Hermione didn't believe her and she leaned over to her. "You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the World Cup and the dream."

(Y/N) only stared out the window and thought for a moment before writing a letter to Sirius in the train, then handed it to Athena who held it with her beak. "Athena, there we go." She said before she let her go fly away.

In the hallway, the students gathered around when they saw a carriage carried by flying animals in the air. Hagrid guided them in and ducked before he could get hit and everyone gasped. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday!" Fred said and George chuckled. After that, a ship came up and let down its flag.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore spoke and the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing Filch running in and panting. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen," he stopped when Filch stood by him and began whispering in his ear, then continued right after, "so, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament."

People began to whisper amongst themselves and Dumbledore continued speaking. "For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the Beaxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!"

The doors opened and a group of girls dressed in blue, with blue hats, entered. They stopped every once in a while to make a really dreamy sound and they began running. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered. Then they stopped running and released some birds without using a wand and kept running.

A giant woman walked past and Seamus nudged Ron. "Blimey, that's one big woman." He muttered to him.

In the front, a blonde girl began spinning while another girl, who was much younger, did reverse cartwheels. Both girls then held each other's hands and bowed and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Dumbledore kissed Madam Maxime's hand before running back to his podium. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Everyone turned to see a bunch of boys entering and slamming their canes down on the ground, while Filch stood there confused, and so were Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall. Once they did moves with their canes, some of them dropped their canes and ran, doing flips in the front. Then a familiar boy and an unfamiliar man walked in.

Ron's eyes widened and he nudged (Y/N), who sat next to him. "Blimey, it's him! Viktor Krum!"

Someone blew fire which took the shape of some animal, probably a phoenix, and the high master walked forward. "Albus!" The man greeted, chuckling as they hugged.

"Igor." Dumbledore greeted.

Later on, everyone was eating food and Ron couldn't stop gushing about Viktor Krum being in the same room as he is. Then Dumbledore walked forward. "Your attention, please!" He called out and everyone became quiet. "I'd like to say a few words." He touched something. "Eternal glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." One of the twins said.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule." A strange looking man then entered the castle through the staff door. "To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Bartemus Crouch."

A thunder began in the Great Hall and some people began freaking out. The strange looking man whipped out his wand and stopped it. "Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at Ron. "Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

"Auror?" Dean asked confused.

Ron looked at Dean. "Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be as mad as a hatter, though, these days."

Mad-Eye Moody walked around, using his cane to help him and his magic eye zoomed in on (Y/N). He walked down the steps and shook hands with Dumbledore. "My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." Moody grumbled.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said and walked away.

(Y/N) watched as Moody pulled out something and began to drink from it. "What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." (Y/N) said as Moody shuddered from the drink.

Crouch then walked forward. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17-"

Some people began to protest.

"-shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

"That's not fair!"

"That's rubbish!"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Boo!"

Dumbledore stepped forward. "SILENCE!" He waved his wand and the tall statue from earlier turned into a huge goblet which released some blue flames. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The first class (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione had was Defense Against the Dark Arts and they had Mad-Eye Moody as their teacher. (Y/N) and Ron sat together while Harry and Hermione sat together, only across from (Y/N) and Ron. Moody stood in front of the board looking at all of the students. "Alastor Moody." He introduced himself, and went to write his name on the board. "Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?"

He looked around and saw that no one had to ask anything so he continued to talk. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach."

(Y/N) and Ron gave quick glances to each other.

"But first, which one of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Moody asked.

"Three, sir." Hermione answered.

Moody turned to write on the board. "And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable," said Hermione, "the use of any one of them-"

"-will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban! Correct!" He looked back at the class. "Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" He turned to write on the board again. Seamus tried to stick his gum on the side of his desk, but Moody somehow saw. "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

Everyone turned to look as Seamus, who sighed. "Oh, no way. The old codger can see out the back of his head."

Moody turned and threw a chalk, making everyone duck. "AND HEAR ACROSS CLASSROOMS!" He yelled. Everyone looked back at him and Moody stepped forward. "So, which curse shall we see first?"

His eye landed on Ron. "WEASLEY!"

(Y/N) and Ron jumped back. "Yes?" Ron responded fearfully.

"STAND!" Ron slowly stood up. "Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one." Ron said. "The Imperius Curse."

"Oh, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of a grief a few years back. Perhaps this will show you why.”

Moody walked away and opened a jar, holding a small spider. "Hello! Lovely little beauty!" He aimed his wand at it. "Engorgio." The spider became huge. "Imperio!"

The spider flew on Dean and Neville's desk and they winced. The spider then flew to Crabbe who began whimpering. "Don't worry, it's harmless!" Moody said. Then it flew on the arm of one of the Patil twins before going straight on Ron's head. "If she bites, she's lethal." It went down his face and Moody and Malfoy began laughing. Moody turned to Malfoy. "What are you laughing at?" He then brings the spider on Malfoy's face and everyone laughed with (Y/N) clapping. "Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?"

The spider went straight to a mirror. "Drown herself?" The spider touched the water and tried to avoid it. Moody brought it back on his palm. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars?"

"Another, another."

People raised their hands and Neville's slowly went up as well. "Up, up. Longbottom, is it? Up." Neville stood up. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Neville nodded. "There's the um, the Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, correct! Come, come. Particularly nasty." Neville walked closer. "The torture curse." Moody aimed it at the spider. "Crucio!"

The spider began screaming in pain and Neville's breath hitched as he began to wince. Unable to watch, he closed his eyes and tried to look away.

This had not gone unnoticed. "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM? STOP IT!" Hermione yelled.

Moody let go and the spider began to slowly crawl. Neville's eyes were still shut and he took a couple of deep breaths. He then held the spider and placed it on Harry's desk, and he looked nervous. "Perhaps you can give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head, feeling uncomfortable.

"No?" Moody said and aimed his wand at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!"

As Harry looked away, unable to watch a spider die from a killing curse, (Y/N) who sat across blankly watched the spider fall as it died, its dead body laying on the desk, with her simply staring at it.

"The Killing Curse," said Moody, "only one person is known to have survived it. And she's sitting in this room."

He slowly walked over to (Y/N)'s desk and he looked down at her, and (Y/N) slowly looked up at him. They stared at each other before Moody pulled out his flask and drank from it. (Y/N) watched as he walked away from her, wondering what he could be drinking.

After class, the four walked down the stairs together, talking about Moody. "Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron asked. "Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye."

Hermione whipped around to look at Ron. "There's a reason why those curses are unforgivable. To perform them in a classroom, I mean, did you see Neville's face?" Harry nudged Hermione and she turned to see Neville with his back on them, looking out the window. "Neville?"

Moody walked down the stairs and gripped Neville's shoulder. "Son?" Neville looked at him. "You alright?" He gave a small nod. "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." He walked back upstairs and Neville slowly followed.


	4. The Goblet of Fire

For the submissions of names in the Goblet of Fire, all tables were cleared in the Great Hall as it stood in the middle of the room with a ring surrounding it. A couple of people that were eligible to enter placed their names in and their friends clapped for them.

Cedric was being dragged by his group of friends. "Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" They push him past the ring and he took one last look at his friends before placing his name in, and they clapped. Once he got out, he hugged his friends.

(Y/N) and Ron walked together. "Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" He asked her. "Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, rather you than me." (Y/N) said, grinning.

Everyone suddenly began cheering and clapping when Fred and George ran in the hall, who were actually underage and not supposed to put their names in. They ran and high fived everyone cheering. "Thank you, thank you. Well lads, we've done it! Cooked it up just this morning!"

"It's not going to work." Hermione said.

They kneeled beside her. "Oh yeah? And why is that, Granger?"

She pointed at something. "You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"

She scoffed and slammed her book shut. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant! Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!" They stood up and began shaking their bottles. "Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George. Bottoms up." They drank their potions together and jumped in the barrier and everyone cheered and clapped. "Yes! Ready? They both placed their names in the goblet and everyone cheered again. "Yes!"

Suddenly, the blue flames sent Fred and George out of the barrier and on the floor where they turned into old men, and everyone laughed at the sight. They touched their face and began accusing each other before getting in a fist fight and everyone gathered around to watch them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone chanted.

Then it became silent and everyone turned around to see Viktor Krum walking in with Igor Karkaroff and some random Durmstrang boy. Viktor placed his name in the goblet before walking away.

The day the champions were to be announced, everyone sat in the Great Hall with the Goblet of Fire standing there. "Sit down. Please." Dumbledore said. (Y/N) and Harry sat together while Ron and Hermione sat behind them. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection." He raised an arm and put out the lights. He walked closer to the goblet and touched the cup, waiting for the first name to come out.

The blue flames turned into pink and a piece of paper came out. He grabbed it and read it out. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

Viktor Krum's friends cheered for him and he got up, shook Dumbledore's hand and walked away.

Another name came out. "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour."

Fleur smiled and her friends clapped for her. She got up and shook Dumbledore's hand before walking away.

The third and final name came out. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone clapped and Cedric smiled as he stood up, shaking Dumbledore's hand before he walked away.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

"But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" He turned around and a cloth flew away, revealing a glowing blue cup.

However, it seemed like Cedric wasn't the final name. The entire staff noticed that the goblet was pulling out another name. This fourth and final flame seemed more intense that Dumbledore had to cover himself. He grabbed the paper and he paused reading the name.

"(Y/N) (L/N)."

Dumbledore looked around the hall. "(Y/N) (L/N)?"

Everyone gasped and turned to look at (Y/N) who sat down, refusing to get up. Harry had been able to sense her worry and he reached for her hand to slightly squeeze it and ease her worry, but everyone, including the both of them, knew she had to get up.

Hagrid shook his head furiously. "No, no."

"(Y/N) (L/N)!" Dumbledore yelled, startling everyone.

Hermione placed her hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder. "Come on, (Y/N)." She refused to get up so Hermione pulled her up herself. "(Y/N), for goodness sake." She then pushed her forward as the girl slowly walked away.

Ron glared at (Y/N).

(Y/N) walked to Dumbledore who handed her the piece of paper with her name on it. She walked away and heard everyone beginning to talk smack and saw glares on their faces.

"She's a cheat!"

"She's not even 17 yet!"

She saw Snape who only stared at her and she walked up the steps with McGonagall placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and took note of Moody watching her keenly with his hands on his cane.

Walking in the room where the other three champions were, the door opened on its own as she slowly walked down the steps, Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric gathered together and watched curiously as the staff began arguing amongst themselves.

"It's wrong, I tell you!"

"You French tart. Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!"

"Quiet! I can't think!"

"Everything is a conspiracy theory!"

(Y/N) turned around and took a few steps back and saw the adults rushing down the stairs, before continuing to walk backwards, nervously fiddling with her hands before moving it up to fiddle with her necklace.

"I protest!"

"(Y/N)!" She looked to see Dumbledore approaching.

"(Y/N), DID YA PUT YA NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?" Dumbledore asked calmly, running towards her and gripping tightly on her shoulders, roughly slamming the poor girl against the trophies.

(Y/N) was taken aback. "NO, SIR!" She exclaimed fearfully as the noise of her body colliding with the trophies ran through the room.

He kept gripping on her shoulders. "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, yes, sir."

Madam Maxime pushed the huge lamp aside. "But of course she is lying!"

"The hell she is!" Moody exclaimed. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year!"

Karkaroff approached Moody. "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye."

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff," said Moody, "perhaps you remember."

Dumbledore walked past them. "This doesn't help, Alastor!" He walked over to Crouch. "Leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute," said Crouch, "the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." He looked at Dumbledore. "Ms. (L/N) has no choice. She is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion."

Everyone stared at (Y/N).

(Y/N) sat in the common room with her back turned to Ron who was standing with his arms crossed. Neither of them were taking this too well. "How did you do it?" Ron asked. (Y/N) glanced at him and Ron scoffed. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. Might have let your best friend know, though."

"Let you know what?" (Y/N) asked.

Ron glared at her. "You know bloody well what."

(Y/N) stared at Ron. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron!" Ron looked at her. "Okay?" She looked away from him, shaking her head. "You're being stupid."

"Yeah, that's me," said Ron with a hint of hurt, "Ron Weasley, (Y/N) (L/N)'s stupid friend."

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory, I just wanna be," she paused and took a deep breath, "look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why. It just did. Okay?"

Ron shook his head at her before walking to his dorm. "Piss off."

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands, sighing. She enjoyed her time alone but that was interrupted a few minutes later when she heard someone enter the common room.

"(Y/N)?"

She looked up to see Harry. "Are you here to scold me for being able to put my name in the cup? I already told Ron that I didn't and I won't do it again with you."

Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "What? No, the opposite, actually! I don't think you put your name in that cup."

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him, unable to believe him as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"I believe you, (Y/N). I know you wouldn't, and didn't put your name. You saw what happened to Fred and George and they tried to alter as much as they could. But, I will also tell you this, someone else put your name in it. Who knows who and how, but it can't come out of nowhere."

She only nodded in response and he placed an arm around her.

"Ron will come to realize that you didn't put your name in. But I know him well. That means it will take a long while. I promise you, he will eventually believe you. He still cares for you, even if it appears not."

A flash of a camera could be heard before a woman walked down, her heels clicking and making noise with the ground. "What a charismatic quartet." She said, looking at the four champion, then walked closer to them. "Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter," she introduced herself and shook their hands, "I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news."

She cupped Fleur's cheeks. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She looked at Viktor. "What mysteries do those muscles mask?" She walked over to Cedric and touched his hair. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She stood between Cedric and (Y/N). "In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing?"

(Y/N) looked away as Rita Skeeter continued. "Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." She said before dragging (Y/N) to a room to interview her. The room was narrow and Rita Skeeter tried to squeeze her way in. 

"It's a broom cupboard." (Y/N) said.

"You should feel right at home, then." Rita Skeeter said before the two went downstairs. "Don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes quill, do you?"

"No." (Y/N) said, sitting down in front of the woman.

"So tell me, (Y/N)," said Rita Skeeter as her quill wrote on its own, "here you sit, a mere girl of 12-"

"I'm 14."

"-about to compete against three students not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?"

(Y/N) squinted. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Just ignore the quill," said the woman, "then of course, you're no ordinary girl of 12, are you?"

"14." (Y/N) repeated.

"Your story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter a dangerous tournament?"

"Uh, no I didn't enter." (Y/N) said, shaking her head.

"Of course you didn't," said Rita Skeeter, winking at her, "everyone loves a rebel, (Y/N)." She laughed as (Y/N) narrowed her eyes. "Scratch that last. Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they would they feel? Proud, or concerned? That your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention, at worst, a psychotic death wish?"

(Y/N) ignored her and looked at the small notebook, scoffing at seeing the contents. "Hey, my eyes aren't glistering with the ghosts of my past!"

Rita Skeeter only stared at her in response.

(Y/N) stood in the Owlery by a window, waiting for Sirius' letter. She turned around when she saw an owl stood on in the middle and hooted. She grabbed the folded paper and unfolded it to read it, and kneeled when she realized it was indeed from Sirius.

(Y/N),

I couldn't risk sending Athena. Ever since the World Cup, the Ministry has been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk, (Y/N), face to face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room, 1:00 this Saturday night. And make sure you're alone.

Sirius.

(Y/N) stood up and got bit by the owl, making her yelp in pain, then she saw that there was an extra message below his name.

P.S. The bird bites.

On Saturday night at 1:00, (Y/N) went down to the common room to meet with Sirius. There was no one with her and she had been wondering how this was even possible, but it was still worth a try. "Sirius?" She walked over to an armchair where there was a newspaper with her interview on the front page and read the contents.

(Y/N) (L/N), age 12, suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament, her eyes swimming with the ghosts of her past-

She crumbled the paper and walked over to the fireplace to burn it. She tossed it there and began to walk away until she heard a weird noise right on the fire, making her turn around. Walking over it, she saw Sirius' face on the fire. "Sirius. How?"

"I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it," said Sirius, "did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!"

"Shhh!"

(Y/N) looked around and saw no one.

"I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't hear a name?"

She shook her head. "No. Um, Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"And what was that?"

"He wanted me. I don't know why, but he was gonna use this man to get to me. But. I mean, it was only a dream, right?"

"Yes. It's just a dream." He took a deep breath. "Look, (Y/N). The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that goblet, these are not just coincidences, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."

There was a loud noise, as if someone opened a door. She turned around and looked back at Sirius. "Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet? I mean, my friend believes someone did."

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the goblet (Y/N) but whoever did it is no friend of yours," said Sirius seriously, "people die in this tournament."

(Y/N) gulped, her voice beginning to crack as if she was going to cry any minute. "I'm not ready for this, Sirius."

"You don't have a choice."

She turned around and saw a shadow. "Someone's coming!"

"Keep your friends close, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) stood up and saw Ron walking downstairs. "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"What? Who says I was talking to anyone?" (Y/N) asked.

"I heard voices." Ron said.

"Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time." (Y/N) said.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect."

When he walked away, (Y/N) walked back to the fireplace and saw that the fire was now back to normal and the newspaper was burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, let’s be real. How did you all genuinely feel about me adding in the Dumbledore asked calmly when what he did was the exact opposite? I only did that for the laughs, nothing else.


	5. The First Task

(Y/N) and Harry sat on the ground with their backs against a tree by the lake, with Neville hanging out with the two. "Amazing. Amazing!" Neville exclaimed to himself.

"Neville, you're doing it again." (Y/N) said.

"Right, sorry." Neville said.

(Y/N) looked down at what she was holding. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs."

"Moody gave it to me. That-that day we had tea." Neville suddenly waved and (Y/N) and Harry turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny approaching them.

"-why don't you just go and talk to her yourself? Ron, this is your problem, not mine!"

(Y/N) stood while Harry remained sitting and Hermione walked over to her. "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Is that right? Well, what?" (Y/N) had a confused look on her face.

Hermione turned around and walked to Ron. (Y/N) narrowed her eyes at them. Hermione came back. "Dean was told by Parvati that- please don't ask me to say it again! Hagrid's looking for you." She began to walk away.

"Well, you can tell Ronald-" (Y/N) began but was cut off.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione exclaimed.

"If Ronald is too much of a coward and pathetic to confront me himself, then you better start getting used to being his messenger. Now leave me alone. I have better things to do than be on speaking terms with either of you." (Y/N) said with a frustrated tone.

Hermione sighed and walked away with Ginny, and (Y/N) and Ron glared at each other before he too walked away.

(Y/N), Harry, and Hagrid walked together in the forest. "Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?"

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now pay attention, this is important."

Harry looked up at Hagrid and noticed something was different. "What's with the flower? Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," he glanced at Harry, "you might like to try the same thing now and again."

(Y/N) chuckled. Then they stopped when they heard the cry of a dragon. "Hagrid?" Madam Maxime called out and Hagrid walked over to her, but not before stopping in the middle of his tracks and looking at (Y/N) and Harry.

"Oh, the cloak! Put the cloak on!" (Y/N) grabbed the cloak that lay in her arm and wrapped it around her and Harry. They kept walking to follow Hagrid and also watch him greet Madam Maxime. "Bonsoir, Olympe!" Hagrid greeted.

"Oh, Hagrid. I thought perhaps you weren't coming. I thought perhaps, you had forgotten me." Madam Maxime said.

Hagrid gasped. "Couldn't forget you, Olympe."

Harry groaned in disgust and stuck his tongue out as if he wanted to vomit at the sight while (Y/N) began snickering, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep everything quiet.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Madam Maxime asked. "When we spoke earlier, you sounded so, exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came. Trust me." Hagrid said.

The two walked forward and pushed aside the leaves and Madam Maxime's mouth gaped. (Y/N) and Harry's eyes widened when they saw that there were flames everywhere.

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxime asked before walking forward.

(Y/N) pulled the cloak off her and Harry and only their heads could be seen, as if they were floating. "Dragons? That's the first task?" They walked forward. "You're joking." She then pulled the cloak off completely.

"Come on, (Y/N)," said Hagrid as the covers fell out, revealing a dragon, "these are seriously misunderstood creatures."

A dragon breathed out a large amount of fire, making everyone step back. "Oh, crikey!" Hagrid exclaimed then stood up. "Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him, you know."

(Y/N) looked up at Hagrid at the mention of Ron. "Ron was here?"

"Oh, sure," said Hagrid, "his brother Charlie helped to bring him over from Romania." He looked at her. "Didn't Ron tell you that?"

(Y/N) had a slightly angry look on her face and shook her head. "No, he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing." She then looked at the dragon.

The Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs took pleasure in mocking (Y/N) and wearing badges that read out (L/N) Stinks. It either reads out like that the entire time or it's a badge in support of Cedric and it turns into a (L/N) Stinks badge. Some of them pushed (Y/N) who would end up bumping into Harry. "You cheat, (L/N)."

"You stink, (L/N)!"

She shook her head and them and she and Harry kept walking, passing by a group of girls wearing the badges and snickering.

"Good luck, (L/N)."

"(L/N) stinks!"

A boy ran in front of the two. "Cedric rules!"

Harry pushed the boy, almost making him fall. "No one asked for your opinion."

They then passed by a group of Hufflepuffs blocking the way out the courtyard. "Like the badge?" A boy asked.

"Excuse me." (Y/N) said, but she and Harry pushed them aside when they didn't respond.

Out in the courtyard, (Y/N) walked to Cedric who lay on a stone bench, trying to ignore his friends that were mocking her. "Can I have a word?" She asked.

Cedric stood. "Alright." Walking away to a sort of secret area, she heard people screaming "You stink, (L/N)!" and Cedric chuckled.

(Y/N) looked at him. "Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us."

"Come on, Ced!" One of his friends yelled, but he stayed to ask something.

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked and she nodded in response. "And, um, Fleur and Krum, do they-"

"Yes." (Y/N) said.

"Come on, Ced, leave her!"

"Right," said Cedric as (Y/N) and Harry began to walk away.

"She's not worth it!"

"Read the badges, (L/N)!"

"Hey, listen," said Cedric and (Y/N) stopped to look at him, "about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but-"

(Y/N) shook her head and walked away. "Don't worry."

"It's not like I try to blow things up, exactly," the two heard Seamus admit loudly in the hallway, "it just happens a fair bit. Have to admit though, fire is pretty fascinating!"

(Y/N) speed walked to confront Ron, offended that he never told her about any dragon, and Harry followed. "You're a right foul git, you know that?" (Y/N) said.

Ron stopped. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me."

Ron glared at her. "Fine." He walked away, bumping into (Y/N)'s shoulder and she turned around to walk away, unsure where to go next.

"There's (L/N). Cheat."

Then the two heard the voice of Malfoy, and they looked up to see him sitting on a tree. "Why so tense, (L/N)? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament." He jumped off and the two approached each other. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last 5." His friends cackled.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" (Y/N) exclaimed, walking in front of him. "He's vile, and cruel. And you're pathetic." She shook her head at him before walking away.

Malfoy was offended and reached for his wand. "Pathetic?"

Moody appeared out of nowhere. "Oh no, you don't, sonny!" He aimed his wand at Malfoy and light orange light came out, turning the blond boy into a ferret. (Y/N) and Harry's eyes widened at the sight before grinning in delight. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned."

Moody walked over to Malfoy, levitating him with his wand, making the ferret scream. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back-shooting-"

McGonagall ran to where everything was unfolding. "Professor Moody! What are you doing?"

"Teaching." Moody said.

"Is that a- is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." He then brought Malfoy the ferret down Crabbe's pants who screamed and everyone gathered around to watch and laughed.

Crabbe whined as Malfoy tried to escape and Goyle ran to him. "Stand still, stand still!" Goyle put his hands in Crabbe's pants only to get bit by the ferret.

Moody turned around to wink at (Y/N) and she and Harry cackled. The ferret escaped through Crabbe's pants and McGonagall waved her wand, bringing Malfoy back to normal. The boy turned around and yelped at seeing Moody. "My father will hear about this!"

He ran away when Moody chased after him. "Is that a threat?" Moody ignored McGonagall's calls. "Is that a threat? I COULD TELL YOU STORIES ABOUT YOUR FATHER THAT WOULD CURL EVEN YOUR GREASY HAIR, BOY!"

"Alastor! Alastor!"

"IT DOESN'T END THERE!"

"Alastor!" Moody then turned to McGonagall. "We never used transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it." She walked away. "Away!"

Moody stuck his tongue out at McGonagall. He began walking and he looked at (Y/N). "You, come with me." Unsure who he meant, (Y/N) and Harry walked together, but Moody stopped and turned around. "Not you, Potter. Go find other friends."

Harry sighed before walking away. "See you later, (Y/N)."

In his office, she noticed there was a bunch of equipment and it was much more messier compared to Lupin's somewhat organized office when she was in her third year. She walked to see Moody taking off his artificial leg, placing it on a table and he groaned. "That's a Foe-Glass." He said when he saw her looking at it. "Lets me keep an eye on my enemies." He leaned in the mirror. "If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me."

He cackled and suddenly there was a loud rumble and (Y/N) jumped back. She turned to see that it came from a cabinet that was shaking and it sounded like someone was screaming. Moody looked at her and at it. "Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did." She looked at him. "Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"

"Oh, um, well, you know, I just thought I'd-"

Moody pushed the stool forward. "Sit." She obliged, sitting on the stool in front of him. "Listen to me, (L/N), your pal Diggory, by your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Ms. Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Hm?" He leaned over. "Come on, (L/N). What are your strengths?"

She thought for a while. "Um, I don't know. Well, I can fly, I mean, I'm a fair flyer. But I-"

Moody nodded repeatedly, cutting her off. "Better than fair, the way I heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom."

"You're allowed a wand."

(Y/N), Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were all waiting in a huge tent. She could hear Dumbledore making an announcement and a dragon growling. She walked by a curtain and heard a psst. She heard it again and got closer to the curtain, trying to figure out who was calling for her. She placed her head on the linen, pressing her ears against it. Harry pulled it aside. "(Y/N), is that you?"

(Y/N) smiled at hearing his voice. "Yeah."

He paused before speaking again. "How are you feeling? Okay?" She didn't respond and he continued talking. "The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon." (Y/N) said.

Harry nodded, the he whimpered before suddenly entering the tent and bringing her in a hug by jumping in and throwing himself at her. As (Y/N) wrapped her arms around him right after yelping in surprise, they both heard the flash of a camera, completely familiar to (Y/N). In an instant, they both pulled away to see Rita Skeeter and the photographer.

"Young love!" Rita Skeeter exclaimed, walking in the tent and approaching them, ignoring the glares at her on their faces. "How, stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page."

"You have no business here! This tent is for champions!" Viktor said, walking over before he noticed Harry's presence. "And friends."

Rita Skeeter looked at him and shrugged. "No matter. We've got what we wanted."

Viktor glared at her and stepped back when the feather of her quill touched him.

Dumbledore and a few other people walked in. "Good day, champions. Gather round, please." The four gathered round. "Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last, the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate." He had to do a triple take when he noticed someone that wasn't supposed to be there was there. "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry moved away from them. "Sorry, I'll just go." He walked out of the tent.

"Barty, the bag!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Champions, in a circle, around me." Crouch said, holding a bag. "Ms. Delacour, over here. Mr. Krum, and (L/N), Ms. (L/N), over here, that's right. Now, Ms. Delacour, if you will." Fleur pulled out a dragon and dropped it on her palm. "The Welsh Green." He then looked at Viktor. "Mr. Krum?" He grabbed a dragon. "The Chinese Fireball. Ooooo." He turned to Cedric who grabbed a dragon. "The Swedish Short-Snout. Which leaves-"

"The horntail." (Y/N) mumbled.

"What's that, girl?"

"Nothing." (Y/N) said, reaching for the inside of the bag, yelping.

"The Hungarian Horntail." He looked away from her. "These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

No one spoke. "Very well. Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may-"

BOOM!

The tent shook for a few seconds. When that stopped, everyone outside cheered and in the tent, Cedric stood, thinking before stepping out.

(Y/N) had been the last to get her egg and she sat alone on a small bed, waiting for the announcement. She then heard Dumbledore speaking. "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now, our fourth and final contestant."

(Y/N) stood and walked out. She could hear people chanting her name and they cheered when they saw her figure, the loudest cheers coming from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. From a distance, (Y/N) saw the golden egg, unprotected.

She walked to get it but suddenly, the dragon's tail slammed on the ground behind her. She got on the ground and rolled over, avoiding getting smacked by the tail. The dragon growled and breathed out fire, making (Y/N) run away and try to climb the rocks. The dragon slammed it's tail right next to her and she moved to the side, but she was starting to fall. She dodged the tail but was then smacked by it, sending her flying and she slammed on the ground.

She got up and kept running and the dragon breathed out fire again. She then saw Hermione lean over and barely made out what she shouted. "Your wand, (Y/N), your wand!"

"Accio Firebolt!" Her broom was going to take a while to arrive and all she could do was avoid the dragon. She took cover by a rock and looked up to see the Firebolt had finally arrived and was in the air. The dragon breathed out fire again and she moved to avoid getting burnt.

(Y/N) got up and seeing that the Firebolt was getting closer, she jumped and gracefully hopped on the Firebolt, flying away. People in the audience began to cheer and she zoomed around to get the egg, trying to avoid the dragon fire. The dragon flew and broke the chains. She looked back and saw that the dragon was flying and she sped, even going in the tent for the staff. The dragon carelessly destroyed the tent to follow her.

"Well done dragon!" Fred and George cheered.

(Y/N) flew away, far away from the stadium as the dragon continued chasing her. Looking back, she looked forward to see a part of the castle and swerved in time. She did a 360 and sped when the dragon tried to bite her and flew to the castle. She looked away and continued flying, but when she looked forward, she saw the dragon and she was slapped by the tail, making her fall off the broom and land on the roof, falling down and she screamed.

She gripped on another part of the roof and saw the dragon flying away, looking for her. It sat on the roof on another building and it growled at her. Moving to the side, she saw her Firebolt below her. The dragon hopped to the other roof, destroying the bricks as it kept growling. She accidentally broke the part of the roof she was holding on and held on the top part of the window, and she placed her feet on the broken wood, moving as she saw the dragon approaching.

Lifting herself up, she grabbed the Firebolt but got stuck. Eventually, she got it and fell, screaming as she did so, holding on the broom. She managed to get on her broom and flew away, with the dragon releasing flames. She looked back and noticed that a part of her clothes were on fire. Returning to the stadium, the dragon pushed her forward and she collided with the bridge, making her fall even on her broom, and so did the dragon.

Everyone was silent and stared, wondering what was going to happen next. To their relief, (Y/N) could be seen flying back up, returning to the stadium to finish what she started and everyone cheered. Gripping tightly on her Firebolt, she flew down and grabbed the golden egg, ending the task.

In the common room, everyone clapped as she slowly lifted up the egg for everyone to see. Everyone the portraits were delighted. Fred and George then lifted her up. "Yes, (Y/N)! Knew you wouldn't die! Lose a leg. Or an arm. Pack it in all together? Never!" The egg had been tossed and the students passed it back.

"Shush!" Seamus shouted, kissing the egg before handing it back to her. "Go on, (Y/N). What's the clue?"

She looked at it before looking at everyone else. "Who wants me to open it?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes!"

She turned the knob but the egg began screaming in a way that hurt everyone's ears and they all covered it to protect her eardrums. Even Fred and George had accidentally dropped her.

Suddenly, Ron walked out to the common room with his ears covered as soon as (Y/N) closed the egg. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Everyone looked at Ron, and he and (Y/N) nervously glanced at each other.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting." Fred said. "This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

Ron walked over to (Y/N). "I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire."

(Y/N) nodded. "Caught on, haven't you? Took you long enough. But I'm not surprised at how slow you are."

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it!" Ron said. "Almost everyone was saying it behind your back. Well, almost everyone except for Harry and Hermione. They were both coming up with theories together on how your name came out of that cup.”

(Y/N) looked around, shaking her head at him. "Brilliant. That makes me feel loads of better. I should always come to you whenever I'm feeling down."

"Least I warned you about the dragons." Ron said.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons."

Ron stared at her. "No, no, I did!" He smiled and the two walked together as he placed a hand on her back. "No, don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you." (Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him and he leaned closer. "Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was me all along."

(Y/N) didn't respond and Ron kept talking. "I thought we'd be alright, you know, after you figured that all out."

"Who- who could possibly figure that out?" (Y/N) asked baffled. "Not even Hermione was able to memorize all that. And that's saying something. That's completely mental."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, isn't it? I suppose I was a bit distraught." He looked at her. "Are we good now?"

(Y/N) nodded at him with a small smile. "Yeah. We're good now."

Everyone around them also smiled watching (Y/N) and Ron rekindle their iconic friendship.


	6. Searching For Dates

In the Great Hall, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together and the Patil twins passed by. "Hi, (Y/N)." They greeted in unison, and (Y/N) turned to wave at them. Taking a sip of water from her goblet, she saw Alexander who sat in his own house table and was eating with his friends.

One of his friends had noticed. "Hey, (Y/N), or shall we say, the love of your life, is looking at you." He whispered to him with a devilish grin on his face, when he looked up, (Y/N) waved at him with a smile on her face and Alexander froze with a blush on his face, making him improperly swallow on his food and began choking for a few seconds before recovering, taking deep breaths, and his friends giggled, even more so noticing the concerned look on her face. "Leave the poor boy alone, guys! He almost choked on his food!" One of his other friends whispered to the rest of their group.

"Look at this, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated, handing the newspaper to Harry for him to read.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Harry, sighing, "Mr. Potter, a plain but ambitious boy, seems to be developing a taste for famous witches. His latest prey, sources report, is none other than the French bonbon, Fleur Delacour. No word yet on how (Y/N) (L/N) is taking this emotional blow. I've never even spoken to Fleur! Not even once! And I don’t think she’s that interesting." He slammed the newspaper down on table and ran his hands on his face.

(Y/N) shook her head with a disappointed face, chewing on her food. There was a gash on her left cheek and a cast was wrapped on left arm that was also wrapped around her neck, all obtained from the first task.

A young boy arrived with a huge box. "Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley." He reached over to let Ron get his box.

"Thank you, Nigel." Ron said, but the boy remained standing there. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron turned around. "Not now, Nigel, later. Go on." The boy walked away and Hermione looked at Ron with a questioning face. "I told him I'd get him (Y/N)'s autograph." Ron began unwrapping his parcels. "Oh look, mum's sent me something!"

He pulled it out and stood up, showing it to everyone and he didn't look too happy about it. "Mum sent me a dress!"

"Well it does match your eyes," said Harry, "is there a bonnet?" He grabbed something in the box and pulled it out with a proud face. "Aha!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Nose down, Harry." He walked over to his sister, who didn't sit too far. "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny frowned. "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!"

Hermione laughed. "What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you!" Hermione said and everyone laughed. "Dress robes!"

"Dress robes? For what?"

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity." McGonagall said, looking at the Gryffindor students. Girls sat together on one side and the boys sat on another. "As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball, is first and foremost, a dance."

Most of the girls became excited and whispered to their friends. (Y/N) and Hermione sat there with a blank expression. Almost the whole boys groaned, however.

"Silence!" McGonagall exclaimed. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons! Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

Ron began whispering to his friends. "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan."

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance," said McGonagall, looking at Ron, "Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Ron looked at her with a defeated face.

McGonagall walked over to him and held out her hand. "Will you join me, please?"

She grabbed his sweater and Harry pushed him forward with a grin, and everyone giggled.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." McGonagall said.

Ron's eyes widened. "What?"

"My waist." McGonagall repeated.

As Ron placed his hand on her waist, (Y/N) wolf whistled. Ron moved his left arm to flip her off but McGonagall moved it back to where it's supposed to be.

"Mr. Filch, if you please."

Filch began playing music and McGonagall and Ron danced together. Ron looked like he would rather get hit by a killing curse rather than dance with McGonagall in front of everyone. "One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two, three!”

Fred and George began humming and dancing, until Harry called for them. "Oi!" They leaned over to him. "Never gonna let me forget this, are you?"

The twins smirked. "Never."

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!"

Most of the girls stood up while (Y/N) remained. There was almost no chance of her dancing because of her broken arm. The boys refused to get up, but Neville looked around before slowly standing up, being the first of them to do so.

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron were walking across the courtyard, talking about their chances of getting a date. "Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asked. "And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Are you saying boys don't travel in packs too?" (Y/N) asked.

The three stopped in front of a huge group of Ravenclaws and most of the girls glared at her for absolutely no reason, and she glared back at them. In the crowd, she managed to see Alexander who was smiling at her rather than glaring, and she smiled back at him.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Harry stared at (Y/N) and looked at Alexander, who had looked away, and glared at him for a second.

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron then walked away and Ron began to speak. "Blimey, (Y/N). Where do I begin with you? You're rich, you're famous, and don't take this the wrong way, but you're also pretty. Not to mention, you're in the Quidditch team, you've been there since your first year and you slayed a dragon. If you can't get a date, then no one can!"

"I think I'd take the dragon right now." (Y/N) said randomly.

As time passed, there were some guys have asked (Y/N) to the ball. One was a fifth year, another a third year, and technically, third years aren't allowed to go unless an older student asked them, and the rest were a few boys she knew as they were in her year.

One of the boys in her year had been Neville and (Y/N) felt bad when she rejected him as he was her friend, even though he didn’t take being turned down seriously as the “proposal” was just as friends.

(Y/N) had rejected them all as she only had one boy in mind that she would like to go to the ball with, but she would rather wait for him to ask her as (Y/N) wasn't a biggest fan of the idea that she should be the one doing the asking.

The four sat together in the Great Hall doing homework. "This is mad," muttered Ron, "at this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates!" Snape walked by and roughly gripped Ron's hair, making him groan. "Well, us and Neville."

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself." Harry said, making (Y/N) and Ron chuckle.

Hermione leaned over. "It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone.”

Ron groaned. "Now I'm really depressed." One of his brothers tossed him a piece of paper. "Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone." He looked at him. "Who are you going with, then?"

Fred tossed the paper to Angelina Johnson. "Oi, Angelina!"

Angelina narrowed her eyes at him. Fred began doing some dance movements, his way of asking her to the ball. Angelina smiled and gave him a thumbs up, her way of accepting. Fred then winked at Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Oi, Hermione. You're a girl."

Harry tried to nudge Ron. "Very well spotted." Hermione said.

"Come with one of us?" Ron asked as he got hit with a book by Snape, who then hit (Y/N) and Harry. despite the fact that the two did absolutely nothing. Ron continued. "Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

(Y/N) froze, avoiding the conversation as she knew who Hermione had been going with. She had told her not too long ago who it was and Hermione promised her to keep it a secret as (Y/N) is the only one to know.

"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me!" Hermione got up, handing her book to Snape and returned to the three before grabbing her other stuff and left. "And I said yes!"

Ron glanced at (Y/N) and Harry. "Bloody hell. She's lying, right?"

(Y/N) looked away. "If you say so."

Ron looked at (Y/N). "I still can't believe you don't have a date, I mean, aren't there a good amount of boys who fancy you? You can't tell me no one has asked you!"

(Y/N) leaned over to whisper in Ron's ear. "A few of them have, but I turned them all down."

Ron nodded. "Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it. Tonight, when we get to the common room, we'll all have partners. Agreed?"

(Y/N) and Harry nodded. "Agreed."

Snape, who rolled up his sleeves, gripped the back of (Y/N) and Harry's heads and pushed them down, while grabbing a book and smacked Ron with it. The three all groaned in pain.

Harry and Ron walked together down the hall as Hermione and (Y/N) were nowhere to be seen. After a couple of people passed by the two, Ron leaned to his best friend to whisper something now that they were alone. "Mate, I see the way you look at (Y/N). You need to ask her to the ball, who knows if she won't have a date for long."

"You don't get it Ron, it's not that easy." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Then just say you wanted to go with her to the ball as friends! You worry too much." Ron said.

Harry thought for a while before nodding his head. "Alright, I will. Later."

After class, (Y/N) was going to go back to the library to get some help on the homework from Hermione, but was stopped when she heard her name. Turning around, she saw Alexander standing in the hallway, and he was by himself. She walked over to him. "Hello, Alexander. How are you doing?"

"Oh, me? I'm doing fine." Alexander said, scratching the back of his head. "Um, (Y/N), can I ask you something?"

(Y/N) nodded. "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

For a moment, Alexander didn't respond, he looked like he was in deep thought as if he was contemplating his thoughts. He began to stutter before asking his question, but he said it so fast and the sound of the leaves on trees moving from the strong wind combined together made his question completely inaudible to (Y/N) and she heard not a single bit of his question.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. Could you repeat it?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, of course. I asked if you wouldn't mind that I take you to the ball?" He asked nervously, looking down at the ground before he looked at her again.

(Y/N) stared at him and nodded, though Alexander knew her nodding wasn't her answer yet as she opened her mouth to respond. "I-"

Before she could finish her answer, the both of them heard loud footsteps stomping on the ground, as if someone was trying to escape from a wild animal chasing them. They both looked to see who it was but they saw no one. The both of them shrugged it off, thinking it was just a part of their imaginations and she looked back at him to finish.

"I'm really sorry, Alexander, I really am, but I can't go with you. I actually have someone else in mind." (Y/N) said.

Alexander nodded. "Oh! Well, that's okay. Don't worry about it, actually, forget I ever asked you. However, thank you for being honest with me!" He walked backwards before turning around and sprinted back to his common room.

(Y/N) fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder and she left, making her way to the library.

Harry sprinted back to the common room, taking deep breaths. Ron was right, he should've asked her much more earlier than this! He felt dejected, he had seen (Y/N) get asked by Alexander and she accepted. He saw her nod to his question, to him, that definitely meant a yes. But he knew he had no right to complain, it was his fault he was too scared to ask.

Ron noticed Harry's gloomy expression when he walked out of his dormitory to look for Harry who had just entered. "Bloody hell, what happened to you now?"

Harry moved to whisper so no one else can hear. "She has a date now. That Ravenclaw boy, Alexander, I didn't mean to be there, but I saw him ask her and she accepted."

Ron looked at him with pity. "That's rotten luck, mate. But at least you tried."

The raven haired boy stared at the redhead. "What do you mean at least I tried? I never got a chance to ask her!"

"Look, it's alright. We don't need anyone to go the Yule Ball, alright? We can hang out together instead." Ron tried to reassure him.

Harry merely nodded, but the both of them knew that didn't make him feel better at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this two months back and I didn't know where to end it other than Harry being sad, lol. Still, I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Now, I'll talk about a couple of things.
> 
> Ron said in the movie that if Harry couldn’t get a date, then no one can, and he has a point. If you have money, fame, good looks, athletic and avoided getting killed by a dragon and you slay them, then you pretty much are able to get whoever you want.
> 
> For the small passage that mentions Neville had asked (Y/N), in the book, he asked Hermione and she turned him down because Viktor Krum already beat him to it. I thought I’d change it up here to him asking (Y/N) because why not?


	7. The Yule Ball

Days passed and the Yule Ball was only getting closer and closer to occurring. (Y/N) still didn't have a date as Harry still hasn't asked her as she secretly wished for him to, and she thought of a few possibilities. He either didn't want to go to the ball at all, which is absurd, as even the unimpressed students were looking forward to the dance and she knew Harry was easy to please, the second was him having asked another girl, or had been asked by another girl, meaning he had another date, the thought of it made her feel a little upset, and the third was him being too shy to ask her himself.

She didn't know if he had a date or not, and she thought it was best to not ask him for now as he seemed to be extremely busy at the moment, with no time to hang out with either of his friends. Maybe later, if he manages to get free time by the time she returns to the common room.

While she was walking up the stairs to the Owlery, not to write a letter (in fact, she had no one to write to, it was risky writing to Sirius) but to admire the view, she stopped and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Harry suddenly walk out, startling the both of them and they gasped.

The both of them stepped to the side to allow the other to enter or leave, but they only blocked each other’s way. Giving up, Harry chuckled and placed his hands on her biceps, leading her in the Owlery as he walked out. “Be careful up here, it’s a bit icy on the top.”

“Okay.” (Y/N) said and he walked away, without saying anything else. Suddenly, (Y/N)’s courage increased out of nowhere, making her to herself, feeling herself beginning to blush as she thought of a idea in her mind. She moved to stand by the doorway. “Hey, Harry?”

Harry stopped on a step and turned around to look at her. “Yes, (Y/N)?”

“Um, I was just wondering if- I was just wondering if, maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?”

(Y/N) mentally slapped herself in the face. Could that have sounded any worse? She could’ve done better to make herself sound like a smooth talker!

She had so much confidence in her and it all vanished when she realized she stuttered, making it all awkward for the both of them, blaming it on the butterflies in her stomach.

After all, it sort of happened out of nowhere, she didn’t plan this ahead of time, even if she’d been thinking about it for a while now. No wonder it sounded so awful.

She took a couple of deep breaths, expecting the worst case scenario when she noticed Harry only stared at her for a few moments.

”I thought you already agreed to go with someone?” Harry asked, which didn’t answer her question at all.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. Who did he hear that from? “No, I haven’t agreed to go with anyone.” Without thinking, she walked down the stairs to be on the same level as him. “In fact, I turned anyone who asked me down because I had wanted to go with you.”

What? She wasn’t supposed to admit that! She mentally slapped herself for the second time because she revealed too much, blaming it on her tendency to speak before she could get the chance to think, beginning to blush uncontrollably.

”Really? Well, I’d love to go with you!” Harry said excitedly with a smile that reached his eyes, instantly prompting (Y/N) to smile as well.

”Great!” (Y/N) said happily, nodding.

At night in the common room, (Y/N) lay on the couch with the golden egg in her hand. She glanced at Harry who was sitting on a table and had been looking at her, and they both smiled at each other, still happy about having each other for the Yule Ball.

Suddenly, Ron came in with a group of girls who were all reassuring him. He had a shocked look on his face, as if he had witnessed something horrible. “It’s okay Ron, it’s alright, it doesn’t matter.” Ginny said.

Harry hopped off the table. “What happened to you?”

”He just asked Fleur Delacour out.” Ginny said, making Ron sit down on the chair.

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione rushed over in front of Ron. “What?” Hermione asked.

“What did she say?” Harry asked.

”No, of course!” Hermione said, prompting (Y/N) and Harry to shoot her a quick glare and furrow their brows. Ron shook his head, making Hermione gasp and cover her mouth with her hands. “She said yes?”

“Don’t be silly,” said Ron, “there she was, walking by. You know I like it when they walk. Couldn’t help it, it just sort of slipped out.”

“Actually, he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening.” Ginny said.

“What did you do, then?” (Y/N) asked.

Ron looked at her. “What else? I ran for it. I’m not cut out for this, (Y/N). I don’t know what’s got into me.”

The Patil twins walked by. “Hi, (Y/N).”

Harry looked at Ron and then at them. Perhaps one of them didn’t have a date yet? He had an idea and then he ran after them. “Hey!”

(Y/N) sighed as she did her hair, looking in the mirror and wondering if she looked good. She wore a long and elegant dress that Lily Potter bought for her the same day the group bought their school supplies, who said that the color of the dress wouldn’t look too bad with her eyes.

She at first thought of entering Harry’s dormitory to see if he was there, but immediately thought against it as she realized he or some of his roommates may be still changing, and it would be rude to barge in all of a sudden.

Arriving at where the dance was going to take place at, she looked around, walking every minute or two as she waited for her date to arrive, engaging in small talk with some of the people she knew for time to pass.

“Bloody hell,” muttered Ron as he looked at his dress robes, “bloody hell. Bloody hell.”

The door opened and Ron turned to see Harry enter their shared dormitory. “What are those?” Ron asked. “What are those?”

Harry looked down. “My dress robes.”

“Well, they’re alright!” Ron exclaimed. “No lace, no dodgy little collar.”

“But yours are more traditional.” Harry tried to reason.

”Traditional? They’re ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie!” Ron smelled his clothes and cringed. “I smell like my great aunt Tessie!”

He turned around and he and Harry looked at their reflection in the mirror. “Murder me, Harry.”

“Leave it alone!” Harry hissed as he and Ron walked down the stairs.

“Poor kid, I bet she’s in her room, crying her eyes out.” Ron said.

“Who?”

“Hermione, of course! Come on Harry, why do you think she won’t tell us who she’s going with?”

“Because we’d take the mickey out of her if she did.”

“Nobody asked her. I would’ve taken her myself if she wasn’t so bloody proud.”

(Y/N) walked around, looking for Harry and she stopped in her tracks when she finally found him, walking down the stairs with Ron. He didn’t look different at all, she could tell he combed his dark hair but his hair just didn’t like to be combed, even if it looked a little nicer than usual, it’s still his everyday hair, untidy. His dress robes were black and he had a white buttoned shirt with a bowtie. It wasn’t special at all but it was still classy, a modernized form of dress robes, especially compared to Ron’s who stood next to him.

She hurried over to the boys. “Harry! Ron!”

“(Y/N)!” Harry greeted, then his heart skipped a beat. He had always found (Y/N) to be pretty, but he was still taken by surprise at seeing how (Y/N) looked strikingly beautiful for the ball, even though all she did was style her hair and wear a dress with hoop earrings and kept the necklace on, the one he had given her for her birthday, the summer before their third year began. “You look- um, you look stunning!” He said awkwardly and genuinely, moving his arm for her to grab.

(Y/N) smiled as she and Harry linked their arms together. “And you look handsome, Harry.”

Harry’s cheeks began heating up and he grinned like an idiot at the compliment. Then, Parvati and Padma arrived together to meet up with Ron. Parvati had been asked to the ball by some Durmstrang boy but Padma didn’t have a date so she and Ron agreed to go together.

”Hello, boys!” They both said in unison, and Padma looked at Ron before her face changed. “Don’t you look- dashing.” The twins looked at (Y/N). "You look lovely, (Y/N)!"

Then McGonagall walked over to the group. "Oh, there you are, (L/N)! Are you and Mr. Potter ready?"

(Y/N) squinted. "Ready, professor?"

"To dance!" McGonagall said. "It's traditional that the three champions, well in this case, four, are the first to dance." (Y/N)'s eyes widened. Surely I told you that?"

(Y/N) shook her head. "No."

"Oh, well, now you know," said McGonagall and she looked at Ron, "as for you, Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the Great Hall with Ms. Patil."

Ron nodded at (Y/N) and Harry before walking away with Padma, Parvati and her date.

(Y/N) was still a little shocked at the fact that she had to be one of the first people to dance. She didn't have a date for so long and she felt a little stupid for turning everyone down because of how picky she was. Well, in the end, she got what she wanted, which was take Harry to the ball, so the ends justify the means, right?

She glanced at Harry. "Well, it's a good thing I asked you last minute, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I don't want to imagine what it's like for you to take yourself to the ball and dance on your own had you choose to go alone."

In the corner of her eye, she saw the other champions with their dates and saw Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl that was only a year older than (Y/N) and her date was Cedric as she was his girlfriend so it came to the both of them naturally, shaking hands with Fleur, who went with a random boy (Y/N) didn't know the name of, and (Y/N) admired Cho's dress, which was traditional and authentic.

"She looks beautiful!" A girl loudly exclaimed.

"Yeah, she does." (Y/N) said, having thought the person meant Cho. But she realized it wasn't Cho she was talking about as her gaze was not on her, and she followed it to see who she was really talking about.

It was Hermione.

Hermione clearly spent a lot of time on her appearance (something she barely ever cared for in everyday situations) for the Yule Ball, as she was close to being almost unrecognizable. Her hair was done beautifully, she had a bit of makeup on and her dress also looked really nice, a pink frilly dress with a sash tied around the waist. She slowly walked down the steps with a small smile on her face, and her date, who was Viktor Krum, walked over to greet her. He bowed and she placed her hand on his, and they began to walk together, with Hermione giggling as she waved at (Y/N) and Harry.

The four champions finally gathered around with their own dates, so the doors opened and they all formed a line and walked in together, and everyone began clapping for them. Fleur and her date was in the very front, Viktor Krum and Hermione were behind them, Cho and Cedric were behind them and in the very back was (Y/N) and Harry. (Y/N), Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were all feeling more excited and happy as each second passed, and so were their dates.

Ron and Padma paused when they noticed something. "Is that- Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" Padma asked.

Ron shook his head, stuck because of his admiration and jealousy of Viktor. "No. Absolutely not."

Once the entrance was over and the music stopped for now, there was a circle where the four stood with their dates in front of them, and they all watched Flitwick begin to have his choir group get ready.

Harry then looked at (Y/N). "(Y/N), do you know how to dance?"

(Y/N) froze and her eyes widened. He asked the most important question and she failed to tell him prior to the event that she knew nothing about dancing. "No, I don't. What now?"

"That's alright, don't worry. I know how to, but follow my lead the whole time."

The actual music began playing and (Y/N) quickly interlocked her hand Harry's and placing her other hand on his shoulder, and he placed his hand on her waist. While she isn't used to dancing, she is managing to pick up the dance moves Harry had in mind with the help of his lead easily, and he picked her up to spin her around before bringing her down, and she continued to harmoniously follow his lead, soon enough it was difficult to spot that (Y/N) was actually inexperienced at dancing.

The first non-champions to join were McGonagall and Dumbledore. Filch could be seen "dancing" with his cat Mrs. Norris who only purred, Karkaroff danced with some random woman. The first students to join the circle were Neville and Ginny, and they proved to have some wonderful moves, especially Neville. Moody sat in the corner humming to the music, tapping his artificial foot on the ground, taking another sip from his flask. Hagrid and Madam Maxime slowly glanced at each other and Hagrid gestured to the circle, his way of asking to dance, but she didn't understand at first and she furrowed her brows at him in confusion.

More people eventually joined in the circle, and at one point, all of the guys had spun their dates around simultaneously. Right after that, the waltz music was interrupted by some wizard band that performed there. A lot began jumping and dancing along to the music, with Flitwick being carried over by the audience, much to his displeasure. (Y/N) and Harry were completely unsure on what exactly to do with this kind of music, but they only did the same as whatever everyone else was doing and it looked a little awkward, but it didn't stop them from having a great time, as long as they both had each other, then nothing else really mattered, least of all what kind of music was being played.

Ron and Padma sat by a table, the both of them looking grumpy. Then, some random boy approached Padma. "May I have your arm?"

"Arm, leg, I'm yours." Padma said and took the boy's hand, walking away with him.

Ron watched as Viktor led Hermione out of the crows and he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to kiss it. He then walked away and Hermione turned around with her hands on the sides of her heads, blushing a little bit. Hermione walked over and sat next to Ron. "Hot, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

"No, I'd not care to join you and Viktor." Ron replied.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Hermione's jaw dropped a little. "The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is, international magical cooperation, to make friends."

Ron leaned back on the table. "I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind."

Upset, Hermione got up and walked away.

The music was now something that was used for slow dancing. More and more people were leaving the ball, as it was only getting darker and people were getting more tired, but there were also a number of people that still had energy left in them and kept dancing with their partners, namely Neville and Ginny, Fleur and her date, and (Y/N) and Harry.

Meanwhile...

Ron and Hermione were walking together, out of the hall, in an argument. "He's using you."

"How dare you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. Besides, he's way too old."

"What? What? That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"You know the solution, then don't you?"

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!"

"Well, I mean, that's completely off the point." Ron said, and began walking upstairs to his return to his own dormitory, shaking his head. "You get scary when you get older."

"Ron, you spoiled everything!"

Hermione sat on the steps, sobbing as she took her shoe off.

(Y/N) and Harry wished they could have spent more time together by simply holding the other and looking deeply in their eyes, allowing themselves to become captivated by the other's while barely moving, also known as slow dancing. It was no matter that it was getting late, but they were both getting drowsy by the minute and they felt if they tried to push themselves to stay, they just might end up fainting in the Great Hall, which would be embarrassing.

Walking up the stairs with their arms linked together, (Y/N) yawned and Harry tried his best to keep his eyes open, trying to rub off the forming sleep with his free hand. In their common room, they saw that no one else there was awake. There was one person asleep on the couch, but he was asleep. They let go and glanced at each other.

"I had a really great time today. Or tonight. Well, you get the point." (Y/N) said with a small smile. "Good night, Harry. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Harry smiled back. "So did I. I'm glad to have gone with you. Good night, (Y/N)." She turned around and began to make her way upstairs to her room, but he realized he needed to do one last thing. "Hey, (Y/N)? There's something that I forgot."

She turned around to walk back to him. "What is it?"

Nervously, he grabbed her hand and lifted it, bringing his head down to kiss it, causing the both of them to start blushing madly.

"I thought I needed to do that before one of us walked away, I hope you don't mind that."

"Oh no, not at all, I appreciate it," said (Y/N), who had a bit of a dreamy look on her face, "good night."

"Yeah, good night. See you in the morning.” Harry said as she left, and he simply stood there for a good few minutes with a huge smile on his face and his cheeks stayed red, before he walked to his own room.

She walked upstairs, barely succeeding in remaining calm, but by the time she entered her room and sat on her bed, she failed to contain her squeal, and all of her roommates stared at her as if she was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, um, I’m awful at writing dance scenes, which is why the moment between Harry and Y/N may not be a lot during the Yule Ball. Still, I did like writing this chapter. 
> 
> You can’t tell me James and Lily wouldn’t teach Harry how to dance. I personally think Harry would have some amazing dance moves because his parents do too.
> 
> As for Lily buying Y/N the dress, in the actual book, Molly bought Harry’s dress robes when they all went to Diagon Alley. Yeah, um, Lily, thanks for buying her the dress, in return as a thank you, she’ll take your son to the ball.
> 
> I was debating between going with the book dress robes and the movie dress robes, as in the books Hermione wore a blue dress and Harry had green dress robes, but I went against it as I pictured Book!Harry’s robes in my mind and I wasn’t the biggest fan of how it looked, so I went with the movies.
> 
> Also in my opinion, Cho had the best dress. Hermione’s was alright I guess.


	8. The Second Task

(Y/N) in her sleep began to move, as she was having a dream she had before, the dream where she saw Pettigrew, Voldemort and a random man whose name she hasn't figured out yet. "Let me see it again," asked Voldemort, "ah yes, the time is close now. (Y/N), at last! Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting!" Then a flash of green light came.

Her eyes shot open. She repeatedly blinked and breathed heavily, and saw Parvati approach her with a small lit candle. "You alright, (Y/N)?"

She never answered her and she walked away, spinning and humming.

"(Y/N), you told me you'd figure the egg out weeks ago!" Hermione exclaimed. The two of them were hanging out in a bridge and they stood by the window. "The task is two days from now!"

"Really? I had no idea!" (Y/N) said sarcastically. "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"Wouldn't know, we don't actually talk about the tournament." Hermione said. "Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being." She chuckled. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious." (Y/N) only hummed in response. "Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually." She frowned as (Y/N) looked away, noticing her face marked that she was in deep thought. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" (Y/N) asked.

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way, they're almost cruel, and um," she moved to the other side of (Y/N), "I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

"I admire your lack of faith in me." (Y/N) muttered disappointed.

"Hey (L/N)!" (Y/N) turned to see Cedric Diggory and she sighed before walking to him. "(L/N)!"

"Cedric." She said then walked away from him.

Cedric jogged after her. "How- how are you?"

"Spectacular." (Y/N) said not so seriously.

Cedric looked down before looking at her. "Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

(Y/N) shook her head. "Forget about it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly," said Cedric, "you know the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor?" (Y/N) nodded and he leaned over. "It's not a bad place for a bath." He began walking backwards. "Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."

(Y/N) then walked away, confused.

In the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor, (Y/N) took the egg to take a bath there. The egg was on the floor as she simply relaxed in the water, unsure what the egg was supposed to be there for. She noticed that something had appeared, a mosaic art of a mermaid that looked at her. She glanced at the egg. "I must be out of my mind."

Reaching out for the knob with her hands filled with soap and bubbles, she turned it to open it only for it to start screeching at her, cringing before she closed it. "I'm definitely out of my mind." She then heard someone playing with something and a familiar giggle, one she hasn't heard in years. She turned to see Myrtle sitting down with her hands on her face.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." She told her.

"Myrtle!"

"Hello, (Y/N). Long time no see." She then flew around. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Not being a bad girl again, are you, (Y/N)?"

"Polyjuice Potion? Kicked the habit. Myrtle, did you say try putting it in the water?" (Y/N) asked.

Myrtle flew around again and into the water. "That's what he did. That one boy. The handsome one, Cedric." (Y/N) grabbed the egg. "Well, go on. Open it."

(Y/N) went under the water, bringing the egg with her and opened it.

Come seek us, where our voices sound

We cannot sing above the ground

An hour long you'll have to look

To recover what we took

(Y/N) brought herself back up and began coughing, with Myrtle mocking her by fake coughing. "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Very good," said Myrtle, "it took Cedric ages to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone."

The mosaic with the mermaid began brushing her hair.

The task was the next day and (Y/N) didn't know what to use for the second task. She knew it was in the Black Lake and she was going to encounter merpeople, but how was she going to survive for an hour? And what where they going to take away from her?

(Y/N) was asleep in the library and softly snoring but woke up when Hermione spoke. "(Y/N), tell me again."

"Come seek us where our voices sound."

"The Black Lake, that's obvious."

"An hour long, you'll have to look."

"Again, obvious. Though admittedly, potentially problematic."

(Y/N) looked at her. "Potentially problematic? When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"

Harry placed a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder. "Look, (Y/N), the four of us can figure it out."

"More like just the two of you." Hermione mumbled, looking away and Ron snickered.

"What do you mean by that, Hermione?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. "Everyone saw you two at the ball and how close you were."

Hermione nodded. "And ever since then, (Y/N) has never truly listened to anyone else other than you. She ignores Ron and I majority of the time but never you!"

Before anyone of the four could speak, Moody walked in on them. "Hate to break the skull session, Professor McGonagall wants you in her office."

"Who?" (Y/N) asked.

"Potter and Granger." Moody responded.

"But sir, the second task is only hours away and-" Hermione spoke but was cut off.

"Exactly. Presumably (L/N) is well prepared by now and could do with a good night sleep. Go, now!"

Hermione walked away in an instant headed straight to McGongall's office, while Harry rubbed (Y/N)'s back and gave her a small smile before walking away to follow Hermione.

Ron yawned and dismissed himself to go sleep in his room. (Y/N) slammed the book shut and opened a new one, putting a big piece of paper on it to organize everything. "Longbottom!" Moody called and Neville arrived. "Why don't you help (L/N) put her books back."

(Y/N) stacked her books together as Neville walked in front of her. "You know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with Goshwak's Guide to Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offense, but I really don't care about plants." (Y/N) said. "Now if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour, then great. But otherwise-"

"I don't know about turnip," said Neville, "but you could always use gillyweed."

Neville and (Y/N) walked together and the boy handed the girl the gillyweed she needed. "You're sure about this, Neville?"

"Absolutely."

"For an hour?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water vs salt water-"

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking!"

"I just wanted to help!"

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione." She turned around, looking for the two, and also Harry. "Where are they anyway? Along with Harry?"

"I saw Ron with one of his brothers. I don't know about Harry and Hermione, however. You seem a little tense, (Y/N)."

"Do I?"

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough-"

Moody nudged (Y/N). "Put that in your mouth."

She swallowed the gillyweed and began to have a feeling of wanting to vomit because of the terrible taste. Moody smacked her back to make her actually swallow it and she began coughing. The cannon sounded and Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor all dived in, but (Y/N) remained although she was pushed in by Moody.

Navigating herself underwater, she felt herself beginning to transform and her feet became fins, and so were her hands, her fingers being stuck together.

"What's the matter with her?" Seamus asked Neville and Dean.

"I don't know, I can't see her." Dean said.

Neville turned around. "Oh my god, I've killed (Y/N) (L/N)!"

Right after he said that, (Y/N) flew herself up in the air to show everyone she was doing fine and well and was still alive before diving back in the water. Dean and Seamus cheered and laughed while Neville remained confused.

Swimming in the Black Lake was something she didn't really know how to feel about, especially as of now. She heard the singing voice of the merpeople from the golden egg as she pushed aside the kelp to find her "treasure" and she looked around to see Fleur swimming. A strange fish then passed by her, startling her at first but she kept on swimming and the fish made some noise.

During the minutes that have passed, she thought she had done something wrong as she hadn't seen anything, but then she saw the merpeople and they were surrounding four people, who all had their arms outstretched and they looked like they were asleep, peaceful and not to be waken.

Those four people were Harry, Hermione, Cho and a young girl (Y/N) assumed to be Fleur's sister.

Instantly, she made her way towards Harry, reaching out to cup his face, stroking his cold cheeks with her thumbs as the merpeople screeched. She looked to her right, where Hermione was, but before she could go set her free, she flipped to face Harry's feet and began untying it, but paused when she saw Cedric arrive and casted a spell that instantly freed Cho's feet and she began floating up.

Cedric moved over beside Cho and glanced at (Y/N), pointing at his watch to indicate that time was running out and she needed to hurry, and she nodded. She grabbed her wand and aimed it at Hermione's feet, but a group of merpeople threatened her with their tridents.

"But she's my friend too!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

They growled at her. "Only one!"

Before they could do anything, they ran away and she turned around to a see a shark coming, making her move and avoid getting bit. But it wasn't a shark, it was actually Viktor. He as a shark bit the ropes that held Hermione and they swam away together.

Moving up, she linked her arm with Harry's and grabbed her wand to get rid of the ropes, but she noticed Fleur's sister was still there and there was no one to get her. She looked around and saw that there were no merpeople around, probably frightened by the shark, so she casted a spell and freed Fleur's sister first before destroying the ropes that held Harry's feet together and the three began to make their way back up together, (Y/N) having linked her other arm with Fleur's sister's.

Suddenly, a group of merpeople came back and wrapped their arms around (Y/N)'s foot, stopping her from moving. She tried to kick them away and realized she was only wasting time, so she let Harry and Fleur's sister go, making them move back up on their own. She was then surrounded by merpeople completely and pulling out her wand, she casted a spell that immobilized them, and when they were able to move again after a second, they had swam far away from her.

An hour had passed and (Y/N) felt herself beginning to drown, only uncontrollably going down in the water. As her vision began to fade along with her life, she remembered a spell that could possibly save her. "Ascendio!"

(Y/N) flew right out of the water and on the surface, coughing and Dumbledore ran over to her. "(Y/N)!" A group of people began wrapping a towel around her with Dumbledore was checking on her as she coughed up water. "She's alright. She's alright, Barty!"

"Go get her another towel!"

"I want the judges over here now!"

Fleur hurried over and kneeled down in front of (Y/N). "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" She grabbed her face and kissed both of her cheeks. "Thank you!" She glanced at Harry, who was already standing. "And you! You helped!"

"Did I really? Barely." Harry said, but Fleur chuckled and grabbed his face, kissing both of his cheeks as well. Right after that, he and Hermione ran together in front of (Y/N). "(Y/N)!"

"Harry! Hermione- ow!"

"Are you alright? You must be freezing!" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping a third towel around her. "Personally, I think you behaved admirably."

"I finished last, Hermione." (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) was taken by surprise and yelped when Harry kissed the top of her head and she looked away to conceal her blush.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the grindylows." Harry told her.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!"

Harry and Hermione helped (Y/N) get up and everyone covered their ears when Dumbledore began yelling by poking his cheek with the tip of his wand. "The winner is Mr. Diggory!" Cedric and his friends cheered, and someone took a picture. "Who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Ms. (L/N) would have finished first, had it not been for her determination to save not only Mr. Potter, but the others as well, we've agreed to award her second place!"

(Y/N), Harry, Hermione, and the other people began cheering. "Second place, well done!" Harry said.

"For outstanding moral fiber!"

After all that, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins were returning back to the actual school grounds that wasn't the Black Lake together.

"Right on, all that moral fiber, eh?"

"It's great."

"Moral fiber? Blimey, even when you go wrong, it turns out right."

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber!"

"Congratulations, (L/N)." Crouch said, making (Y/N) stop and look at him. "A fine achievement."

"Thank you." (Y/N) said.

"Well done, girl."

"See you at Hagrid's, (Y/N)!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken," said Crouch, walking by a lake "after all, your story is one I've heard so many times. Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again, are we?" (Y/N) didn't respond and he continued. "Still, life goes on, and here we stand."

(Y/N) slightly smiled and nodded.

Moody then approached them. "I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today, (L/N)." Crouch said.

"Bartemius!" Moody said and Crouch looked at him. "Not trying to lure (L/N) into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? A boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!" Crouch walked over to him and he and Moody stared at each other. Crouch walked away and Moody glared at him. "And they say I'm mad!"

They walked away from each other as Moody drank from his flask.


	9. The Third Task

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked together at night in the forest with Hagrid. "Now I remember, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron said chuckling with Hermione who walked with him.

"Well, maybe, but we've got each other." Hagrid said. From a distance, (Y/N) and Harry walked together, and (Y/N) looked a little dazed. "And (Y/N), of course." At the mention of her name, (Y/N) looked at Hagrid. "Soon to be the youngest Triwizard Champion there's ever been! Hooray, hahaha!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed while (Y/N) didn't react, and Harry glanced at her with concern on his face. "(Y/N), are you alright?"

She never responded as she was more focused on a familiar hat that lay on the ground, stepping on twigs as she walked closer. She tuned out Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid singing something.

"(Y/N)?" Harry asked as they walked by a tree, and suddenly, (Y/N) felt the pain in her scar again, and she placed her hand on her forehead. "What is it, (Y/N)? Are you alright?"

She looked down and saw a rather disturbing sight, making her stop in her tracks. Her only response to Harry was by tapping him on the arm and pointing at what she was looking at, and the two of them walked closer to see Crouch's body on the ground, dead but his face marked fear.

"Mr. Crouch?" (Y/N) and Harry asked in unison.

(Y/N) decided to go to Dumbledore's office, only to realize there were other people in there. "A man has died here, Fudge! And he won't be the last. You must take action!" Dumbledore said, and (Y/N) slowly walked forward.

"I will not!" Fudge said. "In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once, show them some!"

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled. I will not be seen as a coward!"

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think."

"What did you say?" Fudge asked, walking over to Dumbledore. "What did you say to me?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said Moody, "it may interest you to know this conversation is no longer private."

(Y/N) went to knock on the door but Moody waved his wand and the door opened before she could knock.

"Oh, (Y/N)!" Fudge said. "(Y/N), how good to see you again!

(Y/N) ignored him. "I can come back later, professor."

"Oh, not necessarily, (Y/N), the minister and I are done, I'll be back in a moment," said Dumbledore, walking down the steps, "minister, after you." He grabbed his hat. "There you are, your hat. Oh, (Y/N), do feel free to indulge in a little Licorice Snap in my absence. But I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp." The three walked away and (Y/N) watched as Moody waved his wand to close the door.

(Y/N) looked around the office before grabbing some candy, listening to Fawkes caw. One of the licorice transformed and bit her finger, making her yelp in pain. She moved backwards and her back was on the wall as she tried to get rid of the licorice off her hands. She shook her hands so they could fall to the floor and she began stepping on them.

She got on her knees and began crawling but turned around when she heard a loud noise, as if something was opening. It revealed a small fountain, which moved forward. She walked over to it, looking at the dirty mirror before looking down at the water. It began to change into what looked like the inside of a building, then (Y/N) felt herself getting sucked into the fountain and she began screaming.

Her body landed right on a seat next to Dumbledore, and she looked around before looking at him. "Professor?"

"Professor." Another man said, sticking his hand out, and (Y/N) looked down to see his hand going through her chest, making her realize she wasn't really there and no one could hear her, it was just a memory.

A sound of something going up was loud, and (Y/N) looked up to see a cage in the middle of the room, with a man appearing. 

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential, council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry, a convicted Death Eater." Crouch said. "Do you accept these terms?"

"I do, sir." Karkaroff said.

"And what do you wish to present?" Crouch asked.

"I have names, sir," said Karkaroff, "there was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."

Some Ministry worker went through the papers and handed Crouch something, who read it. "Rosier is dead."

Moody leaned over to Dumbledore. "Yeah, he took a piece of me with him though, didn't he?" He pointed at his nose.

"I didn't know." Karkaroff said.

"If that is all the witness has to offer-"

"No, no, no, no! There was Rockwood! He was a spy!"

"August Rockwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yeah, yeah, the same! He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself!"

Crouch stared at him. "Very well. Council will deliberate. In the meantime you will return to Azkaban."

"No! Wait! Wait! Please! Please, I have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?"

Crouch sighed, facepalming and Dumbledore immediately stood up. "As the council is very much aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater, and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall, turned spy for us at great personal risk."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Karkaroff shouted, shaking the cage.

"Today, he's no more than a Death Eater than I am." Dumbledore said before sitting down.

"SEVERUS SNAPE REMAINS FAITHFUL TO THE DARK LORD!"

Crouch began hitting his thing on the podium. "SILENCE! Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence, this session is now concluded."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," said Karkaroff, "I heard about one more."

"What's that?"

"The name."

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

Longbottom? (Y/N) thought with narrowed eyes. It couldn't be Neville's parents, could it? He lived with his grandmother and everyone knew that...

A young man stood up. The man that was in (Y/N)’s dream. "The name! Give me the wretched name!" Crouch shouted.

"BARTY CROUCH!" Karkaroff yelled. Rita Skeeter gasped. Karkaroff smirked as Crouch stared at him. "Junior."

The man tried to run away but Moody grabbed his wand and made him fall, allowing him to get captured. "Hold him down!"

"Get your filthy hands off me you pathetic little men!" Barty Crouch Junior shouted as he was getting dragged in front of his father. "Hello, father!"

Crouch stared at him. "You are no son of mine."

His son flicked his tongue at him before growling.

(Y/N) was then forcefully brought back to reality. She stepped and fell backwards, landing on the ground. She looked around and got up to see Dumbledore looking at her and standing by the fountain.

"Curiosity is not a sin, (Y/N). But you should exercise caution." She walked over to him and the fountain. "It's a Pensieve. Very useful, if like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. He walked away. "You see (Y/N), I have searched and searched for something, some small detail. Something I might have overlooked. Something that would explain why these terrible things have happened."

He turned around and looked at her. "Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away." He sat down. "It's maddening."

(Y/N) walked over to him. "Sir? Mr. Crouch's son. What exactly happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I- I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son."

"Have there been others like this dream?"

"Yes, always the same one."

Dumbledore walked over to the Pensieve.

"Sir, these dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?"

Dumbledore looked at her. "I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, (Y/N). I think it's best if you simply," he tapped his head with the tip of his wand and something came out, "cast them away."

(Y/N) nodded.

(Y/N) was walking out in the hallway, but stopped when she heard Karkaroff's voice. "It's a sign, Severus! You know what it means as well as I!"

A door opened on its own and she turned to see Karkaroff showing Snape a mark on his arm. She narrowed her eyes and Karkaroff looked at her, covering his arm with his sleeve and walked out, glaring at her.

She began to walk away until Snape walked out. "(L/N)! What's your hurry?" She walked over to him. "Congratulations, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

(Y/N) nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ingenious," said Snape, walking in his office and she stood by the doorway as he got up the ladder, "a rather rare herb, gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden," he grabbed something and went down the ladder, "nor is this," he showed a small flask to her, "know what it is?"

(Y/N) shook her head. "Bubble juice, sir?"

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything!"

"Don't lie to me. Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin, lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me, I'm going to find out why!"

Snape slammed the door shut before locking himself in with his ingredients.

Before the Third Task began, there was a marching band performing in the field. Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, and (Y/N) all walked out to the grass. (Y/N) stood and Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder before he let her go. The four stood in the field as Dumbledore was beginning a speech.

"Sonorus!" The music died down. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory-"

His friends stood up and cheered, and his father grabbed his arm and held it up.

"-and Ms. (L/N)-"

Her own friends stood up and began cheering, making her smile. The most amusing thing she'd seen in the audience was Seamus who had face paint on him, with her surname written in red to represent Gryffindor's house color on his forehead.

"-are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour."

Viktor's friends stood up and cheered for him, and so did Karkaroff who was behind Viktor, same thing for Fleur.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send red sparks up red sparks with their wands." He looked at the four. "Contestants, gather round! Quickly!" They stood together. "In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can, but be very wary, you may lose yourselves along the way." He then walked. "Champions! Prepare yourselves!"

(Y/N) stood by Moody and Cedric hugged his father, and both (Y/N) and Cedric nodded at each other.

"On the count of three. One-"

BOOM!

Filch shrugged and the band played music again.

Moody placed a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder before she slowly walked in the maze. She took a last glance at Moody and Dumbledore, and Dumbledore walked away when the bushes reappeared behind her.

Walking and turning in the small fog, she turned around when she thought she heard something strange, but it was really nothing. Suddenly, she heard Fleur scream, and she turned around again, but she wasn't there. (Y/N) began sprinting to look for her and she stood by the bush and concealed herself when Viktor was walking by.

He snapped a twig and he suddenly turned around, aiming his wand at (Y/N) with the lights on, and she noticed that his eyes wasn't in a normal color, as if he wasn't himself an in a trance he's unaware of. Her eyes widened and was taken by surprise when he lowered it and walked away.

Jogging past, she heard a noise and knelt down to see Fleur on the ground, wrapped with roots of plants getting sucked in by the bushes. "Fleur? Fleur." She stood up and raised her wand, pointing it at the air. "Periculum!" This released red light to inform the staff where Fleur was so they can go and get her.

Suddenly, dust and leaves flew around in the strong wind and she ran away as the maze became narrow and fell to the ground before getting up, and ahead of her at a distance, was the glowing cup, She ran to get it until her path was blocked.

Viktor casted a spell that was unintelligible to her and she got down to dodge it. "Get down!" Cedric called from behind her, and she turned to see him. "Get down!" He shouted again as Viktor casted another spell. "Expelliarmus!" This sent Viktor back and Cedric ran past (Y/N), kicking Viktor's wand out of his hands and his reach, and he growled at him, about to curse him next.

Before he could do that, (Y/N) came running to him. "No, don't! Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!"

Cedric tried to push her away. "Get off me!"

"He's bewitched!"

The two then ran away together, with Cedric growling and (Y/N) accidentally ripping his shirt. They then stopped and stood by the bushes where they saw the cup. "Yes!"

They began to make a run for it but roots were coming out to stop them from getting it. Eventually, they got Cedric, who fell down and (Y/N) ran past him. She stopped and turned around to look at Cedric, and she watched as he tried to free himself only to get dragged away even further. She looked at the cup before looking at him back and forth.

"(Y/N)!" Cedric shouted. "(Y/N)!"

She stared at him and she looked like she was arguing with herself whether she should leave him there to get the cup for herself or save him. She looked at the cup one more time as she heard Cedric shouting her name for the third and fourth time. But she realized that letting Cedric get stuck in the bushes was not the (Y/N) she knew.

Pointing her wand at him to free him, she took a deep breath. "Reducto!"

The roots and the plants stopped moving and (Y/N) hurried over to help him get free. Cedric stood up and (Y/N) rubbed his shoulder as he began coughing. "Thanks." Cedric said.

"No problem." (Y/N) said.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna let it get me." Cedric said.

"For a moment, so did I." (Y/N) said.

Cedric looked around. "Some game, huh?"

(Y/N) looked at him. "Some game."

Then the strong winds and flying dust and leaves came back. "Go!" Cedric yelled.

The two ran together to avoid it and there, the cup was right in front of them. "Go on, take it. You saved me, take it!." Cedric said.

"Together!" (Y/N) said, as she realized that either way, whoever wins, the champion would still come from Hogwarts. "One, two, three!"

Both of them grabbed the cup on each side, waiting as the Portkey was taking them back to the field and get declared as the winner.


	10. Bone, Flesh, and Blood

When the two arrived at their destination, they had an unpleasant landing: hard on the ground and the cup fell out of their grasp, rolling over away from them. Cedric and (Y/N) began coughing and the boy got up. "You okay?" Cedric asked her.

"Yeah," (Y/N) began to get up, "you?"

They looked around and while there was grass everywhere, the area was dark and radiated gloomy emotions, a crow flying and cawing. "Where are we?" Cedric asked, placing his hands on his hips.

(Y/N) walked over to a statue, and to her horror, this place was familiar to her. "I've been here before."

Cedric knelt beside the cup. "It's a Portkey." He grinned. "(Y/N), this cup is a Portkey."

"I know. It's supposed to be, it's our only way of getting back. But I've been here before, in a dream." She aimed her wand at a grave and began reading the name. "Cedric, we have to get back to the cup! Now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked.

Then they heard a door opening and it creaked loudly. They turned to see Pettigrew walking out and carrying something, but this makes the familiar pain her scar gives her a new level of extremely hurting. The girl screamed and groaned, falling to the ground as the pot in front of her has the fire on and began boiling something. Cedric looked at (Y/N) with worry and ran over to her.

"(Y/N)! What is it?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup!" (Y/N) had her hand on her scar as it burned tremendously.

Cedric looked and watched Pettigrew, who was holding someone the size of a baby, who was Voldemort, approach them, and whipped out his wand. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Kill the spare!" Voldemort hissed.

With one hand, Pettigrew whipped out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" (Y/N) shouted in agony as the flash of green light hit Cedric and sent him flying, spinning in the air, before falling to the ground on his back, with a shocked look but was dead, with no way of bringing him back. "CEDRIC!"

As tears began to fall down her eyes looking at Cedric's dead body, Pettigrew brought her up from the ground using his wand, making her groan and whimper at the same time and he sent her back to a statue that grabbed a hold of her, closing to keep her in and prevent any form of escape possible.

"Do it! Now!" Voldemort hissed. Pettigrew walked over to the pot and dropped his form in it.

He then levitated a random bone. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given," he let go once the bone hovered over the pot and it burned as it fell, and he put his wand back in his pocket, "flesh, of the servant," he whipped out a knife, "willingly sacrificed," he chopped his hand off and he screamed, with (Y/N) closing her eyes, and Pettigrew looked at (Y/N), "and blood of the enemy," he slowly walked over to her and slit her arm to draw blood and get it on his knife, making her scream from the pain, "forcibly taken." She continued to scream as he kept slitting the arm to get enough blood.

Going back to the pot, he brought the knife up as the blood slowly dripped down and into the pot. "The Dark Lord shall rise again." (Y/N) began screaming again as drips of her blood got in the pot, and the pot was set in flames. Then, the figure in the body rose out and it was no longer the size of a baby, then he became whole again. Voldemort placed his hands on his head as he inhaled deeply, and his eyelids shot open, revealing his inhumanely red eyes that could potentially shock anyone just by having him look at them in the eye.

Voldemort and Pettigrew walked over to each other. "My wand, Wormtail." Pettigrew pulled out his wand and bowed as he handed it to him. "Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you, master!"

"The other arm, Wormtail!"

Voldemort gripped his arm and tapped it with his wand, revealing the Dark Mark. A small storm occurred and the Dark Mark appeared in the air, with the skull releasing the serpent tongue out of its mouth. Then, there was black smoke everywhere until it was all on the ground, revealing a bunch of people wearing all black with masks concealing their faces.

"Welcome, my friends," said Voldemort, walking around, "thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me, as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." He began ripping out the masks off their faces. "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!" Then he turned to look at the final Death Eater standing, whose face wasn't revealed as of yet but his long platinum blond hair gave his identity. "Not even you. Lucius."

The mask was removed off his face, and Mr. Malfoy got on his knees in front of him. "My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-"

"There were signs, my slippery friend! And more than whispers!"

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." He took off his pointy hat. "The face I had been obliged to present each day since your absence, that is my true mask."

Pettigrew slowly walked over, with his remaining hand up. "I returned."

"Out of fear, not loyalty." Voldemort said as he flew around, making Pettigrew whimper and get on his knees. "Still, you have proven yourself useful these past months, Wormtail." He waved his wand around, immediately giving Pettigrew a metal hand.

Pettigrew gasped, examining his new hand. "Thank you, master, thank you!"

Voldemort walked over to Cedric's dead body and moved his head aside with his feet, tutting. "Oh, such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!" (Y/N) suddenly growled.

Voldemort looked at her and the contact made the pain in the girl hurt even more and she continued to whimper. "(Y/N)! Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here." He walked to stand in front of her. Standing on the bones of my father, yeah. I'd introduce you, but word has it that you're almost as famous as me these days." He turned around and looked at his followers. "The girl who lived." He looked back at her again. "How lies have fed your legend, (Y/N). Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

He walked in the middle of a circle formed by his followers. "Yes, shall I? It was love. You see, when dear, sweet (M/N) (L/N) gave her life for her only daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch her. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed." Then he flew in front of her, sticking a hand out. "I can touch you, now."

A finger of his touched where her scar was located, causing a burning pain that was the worst one so far out of all the times her scar had been hurting. She began screaming and Voldemort didn't let go of touching her scar for a few moments, and once that was done she began taking deep breaths, and Voldemort laughed. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, (Y/N)?"

She only glared at him, then he pulled the bone away, making her fall off the statue and to the ground. "Pick up your wand, (L/N)!" The Death Eaters rushed to the side as (Y/N) looked up, slowly crawling. "I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up!" She tried to crawl away to the Portkey but he kept talking. "You've been taught how to duel, I presume? Yes?" She slowly got up. "First, we bow to each other," he bowed, "come on now, (Y/N), the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said bow!"

Displeased that she refused to bow, he casted a spell nonverbally that forced (Y/N) to bow down no matter how much she resisted, making her groan in pain. "That's better. And now..." with another spell, she was pushed back on the ground, "Crucio!"

There was no physical pain, but rather, it felt that her nervous system was beginning to get ruined, and (Y/N) shook uncontrollably on the ground, again attempting to resist.

"Crucio!" He said again, but this time, it stopped. "Attagirl, (Y/N)!" (Y/N) with her eyes shut gasped and breathed heavily to recover from the fast but painful torture. "Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle father and blood traitor of a mother."

(Y/N) drew her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort was quick, too quick for anyone's liking. He deflected the spell which managed to knock her back on the ground. "I'm going to kill you, (Y/N) (L/N). I'm going to destroy you." He slightly knelt down. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak of only how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord, obliged." Holding a hand out and hovering it above her, he levitated her. "Get up!"

As he walked away, she tried to escape but he managed to escape it and casted the all too familiar green curse but she managed to hide, sitting by a grave, and prevent getting hit from it. "Don't you turn your back on me, (Y/N) (L/N)! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Taking a couple of deep breaths while in deep thought, (Y/N) gritted her teeth and quietly growled, getting up and slowly walking back to face Voldemort. "Have it your way."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

One may understandably assume that the killing curse would easily destroy the disarming charm and kill (Y/N) (L/N) in an instant in the middle of a haunted graveyard, but to the both of their surprises, that was not the case. Instead, the red and green light collided with each other, creating a strong and loud spark in the very middle as the red light tried to overtake the green light and vice versa. This created a loud rumble and the area even began to shake.

(Y/N) and Voldemort could see that his followers tried to step in to help their lord defeat his great enemy, but he held out an arm to try and stop them. "Do nothing! She's mine to finish!"

Suddenly, the spark in the middle exploded and a barrier was created around them, and from Voldemort's wand, puffs began coming out of it which were spirits of the dead, killed with his wand, and the first to appear was Cedric. The second was the Muggle man (Y/N) saw in her dream, the third and fourth were her parents, who both stood beside her.

"(Y/N), when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey!" Her father said. "We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment, do you understand?"

(Y/N) nodded at her father.

"(Y/N)," said Cedric, "take my body back, will you?" (Y/N) looked at him. "Take my body back to my father."

(Y/N) nodded at him.

"Let go," said her mother, "sweetheart, you're ready," (Y/N) only stared at her mother, struggling to let go, "let go! let go!"

Finally, (Y/N) let go, and all the spirits went right at Voldemort to distract him, and she began to run away from the fight, standing beside Cedric's dead body and aimed her wand at the cup. "Accio!" As the cup flew right at them, she grabbed Cedric and then the cup, sending them back to the field.


	11. That's His Son, That's His Boy, It's His Boy

When the two arrived, Cedric landed first with his back on the ground, his dead body shown for everyone to see, although nobody had noticed it yet. She gripped his shirt and began to mourn for him as the entire audience clapped, with Mr. Weasley, Amos Diggory, and James and Lily cheering and the happy music began playing. Amos Diggory and Mr. Weasley cackled before giving each other a hug, and Amos shook hands with James and Lily.

Some of (Y/N)'s friends, such as Fred and George and the others (that were not Harry, Ron, or Hermione) began going down the stairs to congratulate her, still unaware of what was going on. The first to notice was Fleur, who sensed that something was wrong and she walked closer to see what happened. So did Dumbledore, who stood off his podium as he watched and heard (Y/N) sobbing. Fleur screamed in agony and Madam Maxime tried to pull her away from the sight. Hagrid stopped clapping and his smile vanished before standing up with widened eyes.

"(Y/N)!" Dumbledore began running to the two. "(Y/N)!" He tried to pull her away from Cedric, but she refused to let go.

"NO!" (Y/N) screamed with a broken and pained voice. "NO! NO, DON'T!"

People soon realized what was going on, with more people gathering around and the music came to an abrupt halt.

"For god's sake, Dumbledore, what happened?" Someone, probably Fudge, asked.

(Y/N) looked up at Dumbledore, her cheeks still wet from all the tears that fell down and seeing her eyes only showed that there were more to come. "He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back!" The girl didn't even bother to speak with a clear voice, allowing grief to control her without any problem whatsoever, nor was she even against it. "I couldn't leave him, not there!"

Dumbledore cupped her cheeks to try and comfort her. "It's alright, (Y/N). It's alright." She only continued sobbing. "He's home. You both are."

Fudge walked around. "Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed." Everybody gasped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other with nervous looks, watching McGonagall and Snape surround (Y/N) and Cedric. "The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

Amos Diggory after a while of being left in the dark began to get an idea of what happened, and he wished it wasn't true, so he pushed people aside to get to the field and see for himself. "Let me through! Let me through!" He ran fast as Mr. Weasley, James and Lily were all following, running behind him, trying to stop him, and the crowd moved aside, and Snape moved, showing him Cedric. "THAT'S MY SON!" With his face twisting into broken sadness, he knelt down beside him. "THAT'S MY BOY! IT'S MY BOY!"

He began to cry and scream, and many shuddered at hearing the brokenness in his voice. Cho, who managed to get on the ground despite her friends attempting to hold her back initially, began to cry as well, slightly covering her face as she mourned over her now dead boyfriend. Mr. Weasley bent down, placing a comforting hand on Amos' shoulder. James and Lily walked closer together, glancing at each other before staring down at Cedric's corpse.

Moody grabbed (Y/N) to have her get up. "Come on, get up!" She tried to wriggle herself free, but he was too strong. "Easy, easy!"

"NO!" (Y/N) shouted.

"This is not where you want to be right now," said Moody, "come on."

As Amos Diggory cried out one more time in mourning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved away from the seats and slowly went down the steps to take look at Cedric's corpse and watch his father continue to cry, but only one of the three had seen Moody and (Y/N) begin to leave the field.

"Where do you reckon he's taking her?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, who didn't know what he was talking about until he pointed at Moody and (Y/N) suspiciously walking away from the sight.

"It's alright, I got you," said Moody to (Y/N), "I got ya. Come on, easy now."

But Harry wasn't easily fooled. He left Ron and Hermione to inform Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape that (Y/N) and Moody had mysteriously vanished. "Professor?" Harry panted as he stood beside Dumbledore, and he, McGonagall, and Snape all glanced at him. "(Y/N) and Professor Moody, I don't know where he's taking her, but they're both gone, probably his office, I don't know where! But the two leaving, it just makes me feel doubtful!"

The three professors glanced at each other before glancing back at Harry to nod at him. "Very well, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, "thank you for letting us know. In the meantime, you stay here while we deal with Professor Moody and Ms. (L/N)."

"No, let me go with you guys!" Harry was only getting more worried each second, and being forced to stay put would never help him at all in a situation like this.

Snape, growing impatient, ran off to find (Y/N) and Moody, as he had seen them leave with the corner of his eyes earlier. "So be it, if you wish. Besides, there is no point in stopping you." McGonagall said, and she, Dumbledore, and Harry all ran together, with Harry ignoring his parents' and friends' pleads to stay with them.

Moody led her in his office with her walking in first, and when he got in, he locked the door after closing it. Still in pain from Pettigrew slitting her arm to get the blood, she gripped tightly on her arm, and Moody slid the curtains, not that she noticed what was going on though, still too distracted with Cedric's death and Voldemort's return replaying constantly and endlessly in her mind. He grabbed a stool and made her sit on it.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, (L/N)?" She nodded. "Does it hurt? That?" He looked at the wound.

"Not so much now." (Y/N) said.

"Perhaps I'd better take a look at it." Moody said.

"The cup was a Portkey," said (Y/N) as she let Moody examine her wound, hissing in pain as he touched it, "someone had bewitched it."

"What was it like?" Moody asked. "What was he like?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord." He squeezed her arm, making her wince in pain as blood poured out, and he walked away. "What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I don't know," said (Y/N), "it was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams, into one of my nightmares."

Looking up, she saw Moody shaking and grabbed his flask to drink from it, only to realize it was empty. He pushed the curtains aside, opening a box and he flinched before speaking again. "Were there others? In the graveyard, where there others?"

(Y/N) stuttered as she tried to answer but paused midway when she realized something about him asking that question was wrong. "I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, professor."

Moody walked back to where (Y/N) was and the two stared at each other. "'Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?'" He turned around, grabbing something and he looked back at her. "Did you think that miserable oaf would've led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?" 

He then opened a cabinet as if he was furiously searching for something. "Did you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself? Did you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?" He walked over to her and he growled, making her jump back.

(Y/N) stared at him fearfully, breathing heavily as he tapped his temple and flickered his tongue before walking away, and realization hit (Y/N). "It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire." He turned around. "You bewitched Krum, but you-"

"But- but- but-" mocked Moody, "you won because I made it so, (L/N), you ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done." He gripped her arm where the wound was. "The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord." He then walked away before looking back at her, and she took a few steps back. "Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have one and for all, silenced the great (Y/N) (L/N)."

She stood against the wall, unable to move anymore and Moody pulled out his wand, aimed at her. Before he could do anything, the door opened. "Expelliarmus!" It was loud, and Dumbledore had been the one to cast it, and he, McGonagall, and Snape, were in front, running in the room. 

Behind the three was Harry, who sighed in relief at seeing that (Y/N) wasn't killed. Moody was then sent back on a chair. Dumbledore ran in and gripped Moody's shoulder. "Severus!" Snape uncapped a flask and poured it down Moody's mouth. "That's it, take it. Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody growled.

Dumbledore shook him. "Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?"

The fake eye moved and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all turned to see that his gaze was on the huge cabinet. "(Y/N), away from there!" She moved to the side with McGonagall guiding her behind her and stood beside Harry who held her, and with a flick of his wand, Snape made the cabinet open slowly, layer by layer, and there were many.

(Y/N), Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all slowly approached the now opened cabinet and looked down to see someone sitting down. "You alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked in a loud voice, and it echoed in the cabinet.

"I'm sorry, Albus." The real Moody said.

"That's Moody," said (Y/N), "but then, who's-"

Snape opened fake Moody's flask and smelled it. "Polyjuice Potion."

"Now we know who's stealing from your stores, Severus," said Dumbledore, "we'll get you up in a minute."

The five turned to see fake Moody transforming back to his real self. The restrains broke and he tore off the eye, and he screamed, then it finished and he was no longer impersonating Moody.

Fake Moody was actually Barty Crouch Junior.

(Y/N) bent down to have a closer look at his face and he growled instantly, making her flinch but Dumbledore and Harry held her back. "(Y/N)!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Snape aimed his wand at him, making him lean back on the chair. "Barty Crouch Junior."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He pulled up his sleeves and revealed the moving Dark Mark.

"Your arm, (Y/N)." Dumbledore said, and grabbed her arm, showing the wound and her blood was used to trace the style of the Dark Mark.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Barty Crouch Junior asked. "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't help it!" (Y/N) said.

"Send an owl to Azkaban," said Dumbledore, "I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore, leading (Y/N) and Harry out of the room, "personally, I've never had much time for heroes."

Barty Crouch Junior tried to get up but Snape poked his cheek with his wand, making him stay sitting and the two stare at each other, with the young man flicking his tongue at Snape.


	12. Farewell to the Foreigners

Everyone in the Great Hall was completely silent, still in shock about Cedric's death. Dumbledore who sat in his seat looked at everyone before starting a speech. "Today, we acknowledge, a really terrible loss." He then stood up. "Cedric Diggory, as you all know, was exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died." He took a few steps forward to stand by his podium. "You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione shut their eyes in respect, with Hermione shuddering at the mention of Voldemort. Harry inhaled deeply and sharply, tilting his head a bit and rubbing (Y/N)'s back as she leaned on his shoulder to cry, the events of the graveyard still inevitably replaying in her mind, which will be the case for now if anyone mentions Cedric around her.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this," said Dumbledore, "but not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain, we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and, brave and true, right to the very end."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to get (Y/N) to leave the common room and walk with them, but she refused, barely thinking of anything else other than what had happened recently. She sat on her bed and turned to see Dumbledore when she heard the door open. She stood up and he walked in.

"I never liked these curtains," said Dumbledore, looking around the common room, "set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident, of course." He walked closer to her. "I put you in terrible danger this year, (Y/N), I'm sorry."

(Y/N) didn't respond for a moment. She looked down at her feet before looking at him. "Professor, when I was in the graveyard, there was a moment. Um, when Voldemort's wand and mine sort of connected."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Priori Incantatem." She only stared at him. "You saw your parents that night, didn't you?" (Y/N) nodded. "They reappeared." (Y/N) slightly smiled at seeing her parents, taking a deep breath. "No spell can reawaken the dead, (Y/N). I trust you know that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon, we must face the choice between what is right and what is easy." He gently grabbed her shoulders. "But remember this: you have friends here. You're not alone."

He patted her cheek before leaving the common room.

(Y/N) slowly walked in the hallway, watching students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang say goodbye to the people that go to her school. She recognized some of them, and there were also others that she didn't recognize. She watched her three best friends happily chatting with a small smile as the ship set off the cannon and the foreign students began walking down the hallway to leave, with everyone clapping and high fiving some of them.

Her friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spotted her and they all hurried over to her, with Harry and Hermione walking in the hallway and Ron jumping in through the window. "Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked the three.

(Y/N) laughed, Harry scoffed, and Hermione shook her head. "No." The three said in unison.

"We also have (Y/N) (L/N) in our year," said Harry, glancing at her and the two smiled at each other, "who said we'll ever have a quiet year here? Sounds like a miracle to me."

"You're right," agreed Ron, "oh well. What's life without a few dragons?"

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron began to walk together, but stopped when Hermione remained standing there. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" She asked, and the three walked over to her. (Y/N) placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Hermione looked up at (Y/N) to see her nodding at her.

"Yes." (Y/N) said.

Hermione nodded back and smiled at her. The four began walking together. "Promise you'll write this summer. All three of you."

Ron chuckled. "I won't. You know I won't." He said sarcastically.

Hermione turned to (Y/N) with an arm wrapped her shoulder. "(Y/N) will, won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." (Y/N) said.

The four friends chuckled again. "How about everyday? For all of you guys?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to us." Ron said.

The four walked out of the hallway and stood in the balcony by the marble as they watch the ship leaving and the carriage carried by flying birds. Then the ship went down underwater, no longer visible to anyone, marking the end of a memorable year, even if it wasn't free of disaster and tragedy, (Y/N) (L/N) and the other people, students and teachers alike, people at Hogwarts and foreigners alike, were still able to have a great year.


End file.
